


My Kitten

by Starinlight



Series: The My Kitten Series [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starinlight/pseuds/Starinlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin tries to convince himself he's not lonely, but he knows the truth. A visit to the Hybrid Shelter will change everything in his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Photographer and The Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here because... Well, this is my first multi-chaptered fic and I feel proud of it, even if it's not the best. This and there's too little Leobin in this world and I'm trying to change that! (I wish)  
> I have an account on AsianFanfics under the same name, so I'm not plagiarizing anything!  
> Check my profile if you want~: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/888630  
> Now, please, enjoy ^^

 

 

Lee Hongbin tells himself that he is only doing this because his previous catboy, Sanghyuk, is now mated to Jaehwan, his neighbor and friend.

He refuses to accept that he is lonely.

He isn’t.

Hongbin sighs, knocking the door in front of him, waiting.

It takes almost five minutes for Jaehwan to open, looking disheveled and panting, swollen lips and annoyed face.

The younger boy grins, imagining what kind of position the older was when he knocked.

“Ready?” he asks, knowing that it will take some time for his friend to get ready.

As expected, Jaehwan blushes, gags “W-Wait… t-two minutes” and closes the door in Hongbin’s face, only opening it exactly two minutes later, holding the hand of a smirking Sanghyuk, who greets his previous master – and friend – with a slight wave of hand and his brownish tail moving behind him.

“You drive” Hongbin gives Jaehwan the car keys, who stares at him with confused eyes “If I drive, you and Hyukkie-ah will make out in the backseat, and I don’t want this in my car” he explains, gaining a sheepish look from both of them. The oldest of the group accepts the key, and they get in the elevator – all three live in the eight floor – to the garage. Hongbin’s car is an old Kia Soul, and he loves every single inch of it.

“In the end, it would be your fault” Sanghyuk says as he enters the car, sitting in the middle of the backseat. “Why invite me and Jaehwan if Wonshik-hyung and Hakyeon-hyung are already going?”

“I like to listen to different opinions” Hongbin sits at Jaehwan’s side, fastening his seat belt “Besides, he or she will be part of our group, and I want all to agree with my decision.”

Sanghyuk huffs and Hongbin knows he’s just nervous. The boy probably doesn’t want to go back to the Hybrid Shelter, where he came from; his cat ears flat on his head as enough proof. In all three years since his adoption, he never spoke of the time he spent there, the giant place full of catboys and catgirls. Hongbin never pressured. There are things that shouldn’t and cannot be said.  

But Hongbin never stopped wondering what could have happened in that place for Sanghyuk hate it so much. He’d never been there; Sanghyuk was a gift from his parents for his 19th birthday.

The ride is silent, with Jaehwan keeping his mouth shut – this is a miracle itself – and Sanghyuk lost in his thoughts, maybe about darker times, when Hongbin still wasn’t with him. The latter likes to observe the busy streets of Seoul, everything he sees giving him ideas about his next photo album, with the ‘City Shades’ as theme. As a photographer with rising popularity, Hongbin preferred to take pictures that made people feel exactly what he felt the moment he took them. He likes people better than sceneries.

“Why now, hyung?” the question is sudden, and comes from Hyuk’s mouth “It’s been four months since I moved. Why adopt someone now?”

The photographer caresses his neck absentmindedly, thinking for a second “I guess I was waiting”

“For what?” Jaehwan asks, slightly turning his head to look at Hongbin.

“For the right moment, maybe” the answer is vague, and clearly confuses both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Hongbin however is already back to his own world, looking the passing streets without really seeing them.

He knows he cannot explain the gut feeling he’s being having for the past two weeks. A strange and even uncomfortable feeling that makes his skin itch in need for company. He’s been uneasy, always walking around the house, taking pictures of every object he sees and talking so much it makes even Hakyeon annoyed.

The only thing he knows is that he _needs_ to go to the Hybrid Shelter.

The rest of the ride is just as silent as its beginning, the only sound in the car coming from Hongbin’s radio. It’s a music named Wild Flower, by Park Hyo Shin. Hongbin likes – better, _idolizes_ – him. The soft and deep voice, the lyrics… it relaxes him, making he forget the current tension hanging heavily in the air.

It’s a great responsibility to take care of hybrids. They still aren’t well accepted in the world and there aren’t many jobs that employ them, making most completely dependent of their owners. Hongbin doesn’t care about having to sustain a hybrid, his job pays him well enough and with his increasing popularity as a photographer, people are starting to contact him often. He has his agenda full of appointments. They go from photographing rich people weddings to taking pictures of idols in famous magazines.

He likes to think that is just because of his talent, but he knows his flower boy face helps him to get so many jobs. He pretends not to care.

“We’re here” his line of thought is interrupted because of Jaehwan’s voice. The car is parked in front of a large building, black letters saying ‘Seoul’s Hybrid Shelter’, confirming that this is indeed the place. “Oh, and look! Wonshik-ah and Hakyeon-hyung are already here!”

Both boys are waiting for them next to the door, the older with ears low in his reddish brown hair. Wonshik pets his hair, whispering what Hongbin thinks are soothing words. Just like the youngest of the group, the oldest is distressed with being in the present location.

“Finally” Wonshik exclaims when sees the three approaching “It took you guys long enough” complains, circling Hakyeon’s waist with an arm, bringing the catboy closer to his body in a reassuring manner, kissing the top of his head.

In a mental note, Hongbin notes he’s the only one who doesn’t have a boyfriend.

They enter the place, and quickly one functionary eagerly presents himself, “Welcome to the Seoul’s Hybrid Shelter. I’m Goo Hyun Mi. How can I help you?” he asks, bowing lightly.

Hongbin speaks “I want to adopt a hybrid”

“Oh, of course! You have an age preference, Sir?”

Hongbin hadn’t thought about an exact age, so he takes a minute to answer “I want someone who can take care of itself when alone. I need to be away from home a lot because of work. Teenagers and adults are the best, I guess”

The man nods, showing the group the way to a corridor full of little jail-like spaces. At first sight it seems to have more than thirty of them, each one with a different catboy or catgirl. “Boys! Girls! We have company!” Hyun Mi shouts, and the effect is immediate. Most hybrids try to arrange their clothes and look more appealing to the visitants. One catgirl lowers her shirt, the swell of her boobs visible while one catboy opens his shirt, revealing toned abs.

Hongbin can feel the tension in each step he gives. Pleading eyes, forced smiles, insinuating gestures and poses, all with the intention of catching him and his friends’ attention. He can hear very low hisses coming from time to time, and Hongbin doesn’t need to be a genius to know that they are directed to Sanghyuk and Hakyeon, hybrids who already have owners. He feels sorry for bringing them there, but he still wants their opinions.

He stops every now and then, talking with some hybrids, but none is authentic, all trying to please him at any cost. Wonshik sometimes whispers his opinion in his ear, and Sanghyuk tugs nervously his shirt when he’s not comfortable with his ex-owner choice.

Then, “Hakyeon? Hakyeon?!” he listens Wonshik’s worried voice. He turns his head, and sees Hakyeon frozen in his place, ears turning at the slightest of sounds and tail hard as stone behind him.

“I know this scent” it’s the only thing he says before running, passing through Hongbin and the others. Wonshik is quick to follow, and soon all boys are in Hakyeon’s heels. “Leo?! Leo?!” they hear him shouting.

Hakyeon stops at one of the last cage-like spaces, his trembling hands holding the metal bars that separate him from whoever is on the other side. Tears are making his eyes shine, his ears again low.

“What’s happeni-” Sanghyuk tries to speak, but shock interrupts his phrase. A hand comes from behind metal bars, touching Hakyeon’s face gently. The catboy starts to cry, closing his eyes and leaning in its direction.

Wonshik shifts uncomfortably in his place, not liking at all the contact and Jaehwan and Sanghyuk look at each other, communicating with their eyes. They’re confused.

Hongbin is curious. He wants to know what the hell is happening right before his eyes. So he gives slow passes, reaching Hakyeon. He puts one hand in his shoulder. “Hakyeon-hyung… Is everything alright? Who is he?” he asks, looking at the catboy who have his hand on the oldest face.

His face is hidden because of long jet black hair, but Hongbin can see pouty pink lips. He is a few centimeters taller than both Hongbin and Hakyeon, broad shoulders and athletic. Even without seeing his face completely, Hongbin senses his eyes burning his skin. Goosebumps fills his arms, there are butterflies twisting and twisting in his stomach and suddenly nothing else matters but this caged boy.

He is the one.

This boy, Leo, is the one.

He has to be the one.

The photographer never in his life was so certain of something.

Is Hyun Mi who retorts “This is Leo. He’s been here for the past two weeks” and completes “I don’t recommend him. He can be very… aggressive when he feels threatened, and he is one of the oldest. In a few months he will have to leave”

“Why?” Wonshik asks, frowning his brow.

“The shelter takes hybrids from five to twenty five years. After this, they have to leave. Leo is twenty four”

“But… It’s cruel” Jaehwan bits his lips, scanning the room. All these boys and girls…

Hongbin thinks the same. It’s cruel. He can’t bear the idea of Leo in the cold and violent streets of the lowest parts of Seoul, where atrocities happen with both humans and hybrids.

“If we don’t do this, we won’t be able to maintain the shelter. There are too many of them and unfortunately, not so many donations” Hyun Mi genuinely appears sad, but hurriedly changes the subject, not letting personal issues interfere in his business “I reinforce what I said before. Leo can be very violent”

Hakyeon snaps his face at him, baring his fangs and hissing warningly at the functionary “Leo is not violent! He’s very warm and gentle!” he wipes his eyes angrily.

“Hakyeon-ah, stop” the voice is new, and even Hyun Mi seems surprised to hear it. It comes from Leo, and is very soft, sweet and low, almost a whisper.

It’s a shock for Hongbin, who expected a deep and strong voice, like Wonshik’s. His heart flutters, and all he knows is _more._ He wants to listen more of this _oh_ so sweet voice. He _needs_ it.

“But… Leo” the oldest sniffs “He’s not being fair. You’re not some kind of wild beast!”

“Hakyeon-ah” is a warning.

The catboy quiets, going to Wonshik and hiding his face in the crock of his neck. Hongbin sees Leo biting his lower lip as if guilty, and his curiosity is growing. In his head, there are only thoughts of Leo, of how he would look smiling or without so much hair hiding his face. Suddenly, Hongbin wants to photograph the catboy. He wants to capture every single change of feelings, every minimal difference in expression. He wishes to photograph his smile and his tears, his anger and his sleepiness. Hongbin wants it all so much… It’s almost painful.

“I want him”

The phrase is out his mouth before he can think straight.

Leo’s head whips in his direction, the movement bringing part of his hair away from his face, revealing one single eye, dark and faintly wide in astonishment.

It almost makes Hongbin’s knees buckle. No one should have this kind of eyes, so, but so expressive Hongbin swears he can see every single emotion, every little thought the boy have. Leo is apprehensive, doubtful of Hongbin’s intentions and at the same time, hopeful and fearful. He’s been through so much, and life apparently taught him to not trust anyone but himself. Hongbin also views pain and a bit of happiness? The latter is probably because of Hakyeon, someone he obviously knows and cherishes.

“R-Re-Really, Sir?” Hyun Mi is the first one to recompose, choking in his words. He’s tapping the floor with his feet, anxious.

“Yes” Hongbin replies without looking at the man, his eyes fixed in the catboy. He hears Jaehwan, Wonshik and Sanghyuk whispering behind him, but it doesn’t matter. If fact, he had forgotten about his friends, too concentrated in Leo to notice anyone or anything.

“R-Right! I will ask someone to prepare him for you, so please, come with me so we can take care of the papers”

Nodding, Hongbin follows the man, his eyes lingering till the last second in Leo.

Maybe it is just for one millisecond, but Hongbin guarantees he sees Leo’s pouty lips curving in a small smile. It makes his lips curve in a big dimpled one.

“He’s smitten” Jaehwan jokes, making Sanghyuk and Wonshik laugh. Hakyeon analyses the second youngest, smirking when sees the blush that’s spreading in his cheeks and noting that he doesn’t deny.

As the oldest, he touches Hongbin’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly in a reassuring manner “Take care of him, Binnie-ah. Leo’s more sensible than he looks” there is a certain tone of threat in his voice together with seriousness uncommon of him considering his normally bright personality.

“Yes, Hakyeon-hyung”

 

.

.

.

.

 

Leo goes with Sanghyuk in the backseat, wearing new clothes the shelter gave him and as silent as before. Sanhyuk is clearly uncomfortable, and as soon as they arrive the 8th floor, he takes Jaehwan hand, saying a quick ‘Bye hyungs’ before leaving.

“Welcome home, Leo-ya!” Hongbin shouts when they pass through the door, entering the apartment. It was another gift from his parents – yes, his parents used to spoil him too much – and isn’t small or big, being enough for two, maybe three people to live at ease. “Here’s the living room, there is the kitchen and come! I will show you the bathroom and the bedrooms.”

Leo follows Hongbin quietly while the younger shows him the house, babbling about anything that comes in his mind.

It’s always like this. He gets nervous and starts to talk too much, and Leo’s silence is making him jumpy. All his friends talk beyond any limit – Hakyeon and Jaehwan as perfect examples – and Hongbin is not accustomed with quiet people. The fact that Leo’s eyes are burning holes in his neck doesn’t help either.

He stops at Sanghyuk’s old room, opening the door. The furniture resumes itself in nothing more than a bed, a wardrobe and a nightstand, the walls painted in a light green and there is a window with white curtains “This is your new room, Leo-ya” he gives space for Leo to enter, not bothering to treat him with a ‘hyung’ or a ‘sshi’ – Leo _is_ older than him –, and smiles when the catboy looks around him with awe, his pink lips forming an ‘o’ shape.

It’s so cute Hongbin wants to pinch his chubby cheeks and kiss those pink lips.

… Wait.

This is not the type of thought he should have about his new pet – and he hopes, future friend.

“… I never had one…” is a mere whisper, so quiet Hongbin barely caught it. His heart accelerates; the soft voice is like a melody for his ears.

He is confused “What? A room for yourself?”

“Yes” something about his tone just seems wrong. There is too much pain, too much distress and too many secrets to be considered a normal answer. Other people never had a room to themselves before because of siblings and roommates, but Hongbin doubts it was like this with Leo.

So his answer breaks Hongbin’s heart at the same time it makes it beats faster. He doesn’t know if he should feel sad for the catboy who passed for such hardships or happy because apparently Leo was slowly opening to him. He decides to feel the latter, because the past is past, and now Leo has him, who will cherish him with all he has.

“Now you have a room all for yourself” he smiles, walking towards the catboy. He intends to pet his hair, like he often did with Sanghyuk, but Leo jerks away hastily, frowning.

Maybe Hongbin should take things slower.

Leo is very different from Sanghyuk. He has to be treated differently, more carefully.

“Sorry” he scratches his neck, trying to relieve the awkward atmosphere “Hm… You, ahn… Want to take a bath?” he asks, not sure how to proceed. He feels he’s walking on eggshells, attempting to make Leo more relaxed.

The catboy nods, and the photographer turns in his heels, preparing to guide the other when he feels something tugging at his shirt, making him stop. Turning, he sees the top of Leo’s head, since he has it low. The hand he uses to hold Hongbin’s shirt is shaking slightly, and his ears are low.

He is embarrassed and it’s so cute Hongbin wants to cuddle him and pinch his chubby cheeks… again. “Let’s go” he says, his steps slower than normal. Leo quietly accompanies him through the corridor until they reach the last door at the right white painted wall.

If there’s a place in his apartment Hongbin loves besides his room, it’s definitely his bathroom. It’s spacious, with a large bathtub and strong shower. The walls are all in baby-blue ceramic, the sink is white marble and there is a large mirror.

Leo is pleased; his tail wiggling behind him and ears high. His visible eye is shining with contained animation and he spins in his place, taking in the entire bathroom.

Again, Hongbin resists the urge to just hug the catboy.

“You want to take a shower or use the bathtub?” his eyes are fixated in Leo’s face as he asks, so he sees the exactly moment Leo’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of red. Smiling warmly, he already knows the answer.

“… Bathtub” as always, the other’s voice is barely heard, just a sweet whisper.

 _Bingo_ , Hongbin thinks. He was right.

“You can undress while I prepare the water” picking the lavender scented soap, the photographer starts filling the bathtub, keeping his curious eyes focused in his task. He hears the tantalizing sound of clothes being discarded, the motion slow and almost calling for him to look. He manages to keep his longing at bail, small beads of sweat appearing in his forehead as result of the scented steam that is slowly covering the room and his effort in containing himself.

He feels like a creep, having so much trouble just because of the sound of ruffling clothes.

“It’s ready” he declares, turning around.

His heart accelerates, his eyes widen, his mouth suddenly is very dry and his body just froze in its place.

Leo is with his back turned in his direction, so Hongbin can see perfectly every muscle rippling as the catboy struggles with his pants – they are a number minor than Leo’s, because he’s very tall and fit and the Shelter didn’t had his size – that are stuck. His shoulders are broad and his back is toned, but is not because of this Hongbin can’t breathe.

Scars. Scars covering most of the catboy’s back, some long white lines, others circular, like cigarette burns. Talking about burns, there is a large spot in his middle back where the skin his redder and slightly wrinkled than the rest of his back, probably caused by fire.

Tears fill the corner of Hongbin’s eyes, because, _who, who did this to you, Leo?_

He fails to notice his hand stretching itself against his will, reaching out for Leo, touching his back briefly.

There’s pain after that. His left cheek and jaw sting and blood is slowly oozing from four thin lines. Leo is panting; his right hand is trembling like a leaf on the air, sharp nails red. His very dark eyes are wide as if in shock and fear is clearly written on them. Hongbin worries he will break down at any second, because he’s sickly pale and shaking and looking so much like a lost kid… It’s the third – or fourth – time in one day Hongbin’s heart is clenching painfully in his ribcage, all because of this silent and mysterious catboy.

“A-Ah… I…” Leo manages to gag, eyes still wide. His trembling hand falls limply at his side, one single drop of blood dripping on the marble floor. He gives the impression he’s about to throw up.

 

 

Silence…

 

 

…Silence…

 

 

…Silence.

 

 

Leo sighs and bites his lower lip. He bows 90° degree and picks his discarded shirt, putting it back quickly before leaving the bathroom without any other sound.

Hongbin listens after a bit the faint thud of one door closing.

He cups the gashes with his hand, his back encountering the cold surface of the baby-blue wall behind him. He sinks to the floor, closing his eyes.

"...  _Aishh"_

 

 

.

.

.

.

 


	2. Awkward Times

There’s a faint  _click_ sound coming from the door when Hongbin unlocks it and enters his apartment. His eyes search for Leo, finding him in the kitchen, a mouthwatering smell finally hitting his nose. He lets a smile stretch his lips, taking off his shoes and walking calmly to the kitchen.

“I’m home Leo-yah!” he announces, stopping at a fair distance from Leo, who nods in acknowledgement, not bothering to turn around. Sighing, Hongbin tries asking “How was your day?”

“Normal”

“You did something interesting?” Hongbin tries again, hoping to get more than one word from that pretty mouth…

“No” … and fails as Leo’s voice whispers his already customary one-word answer.

“Ohh… What are you cooking?” one more try couldn’t hurt…

“Dinner” … but it did. It’s been two weeks since he brought Leo home, and two weeks since the ‘bathtub scene’ – as the photographer refers to the bathroom incident – but in all these fourteen days, the only thing Hongbin can say for sure is: Leo is avoiding him. He doesn’t stay in the same place as Hongbin for more than fifteen minutes, is always locked in his room and speaks only when Hongbin asks him something, but his answers are never more than 1, 2 words. The younger also knows that the hybrid cleans the house and cooks when he’s absent, he being a bit earlier today proving the latter.

It’s maddening and Hongbin doesn’t know what to do. His hand unconsciously touches the now almost completely healed wound on his neck and jaw, felling the slight crumpled skin underneath his fingers. He feels guilty. If he hadn’t touched Leo’s back, if he had controlled his curiosity and his desire – the so intense, so fierce need – to touch the boy, nothing of this would have happened and maybe Leo wouldn’t run away from him like he was some sort of plague.

He enters his room and notices that everything is the way he left before going to the Ahn’s weeding photo shoot; clothes hanging from his chair and scattered on the floor, bed still messy and wardrobe wide open. His room is the only place in the apartment Leo doesn’t enter, and this somehow just makes Hongbin sadder with the situation he finds himself. The catboy hates him, he’s certain. But then, he has all the right. Hongbin isn’t the best ‘master’, ‘owner’ or whatever people who have catboys/catgirls are called. He thinks he should Leo leave, but he can’t.

Hongbin says to himself that is because Leo won’t go back to the Hybrid Shelter – there’s the problem with his age and he clearly hates the place as much as Hakyeon and Sanghyuk – and because the streets are a harsh place that he won’t let the catboy leave.

Not even he buys this excuse. He’s selfish, and he wants Leo by his sid-…

His stomach grumbles, breaking his rather serious thoughts. A small humorless chuckle escapes his lips; food comes first, as Wonshik likes to remember. Food and sex.

Normally Hongbin ignores the last one, being the only single one in the group and all. He decides that thinking so hard with an empty stomach won’t lead him to any significant place. Also, he can’t think the worst of his actual situation, he has to stay positive. He and Leo are passing through the awkward phase that comes right before the one which they get all comfy next each other. He hopes, at least.

There’s a soft knock coming from the door, and excitement builds in his body. Leo is looking for him! Willingly! “Come in, Leo-yah!” his voice can’t hide his emotions, but he doesn’t care. Leo is looking  _willingly_ for him!

 _Oh, maybe the odds are in my side, after all?_ he thinks.

A small crack is opened, revealing a bit of Leo’s pale and beautiful face, surrounded by long black hair. His visible cat-like eye stares the ground, and this is another of Hongbin’s regrets. If in the day he adopted Leo the hybrid’s eyes were direct and showed every emotion clearly, since the accident they are cold, dark pits of pure nothing that stare at everything but Hongbin’s own eyes.

“Dinner’s ready” Leo says, barely audible. It’s been two weeks, but the photographer can’t stop thinking that the catboy’s voice is like silk, smooth and soft. It makes his hands itch with the need to touch Leo’s face, to caress those pink lips with his own, to see if the boy makes noises even sweeter than his voice…

Bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts!

“Okay. Let’s go and eat Leo’s delicious food!” he exclaims, hurrying to the door, not being fast enough to caught Leo, who had leaved. There’s true in his statement: Leo’s food is indeed delicious.

He goes to the kitchen, seeing the counter filled with dishes, side dishes and plates. Leo stands near it, waiting patiently for Hongbin to sit. When he does, the catboy follows.

They eat in silence, the sound of metal clicking resonating in the space.

Hongbin is not entirely uncomfortable with it, but isn’t comfortable either. He attempts to maintain his attention in his food, but his eyes are often drawn to Leo’s small actions; like closing his eyes when he tastes something he especially likes or how he licks his lips to wipe the sauce – again awaking Hongbin’s urges –; his tail wiggles happily behind him, showing his satisfaction with the food. When he’s eating it’s the moment Leo lower his defenses, and Hongbin sees flashes of that somewhat insecure and shy catboy he picked in the Shelter not so long ago.

Looking at the wall clock, it’s a surprise for Hongbin that seventeen minutes already passed since they started eating. It’s a record.

Somehow, Hongbin wants to keep Leo close for more time.

“So, Leo-yah…” he starts. One of Leo’s ears clicks lightly in his direction, and Hongbin can tell he is listening, even if his eyes are focused in the food. “Your hair must be inconvenient, falling on your eyes and all. What do you think of me to taking you to a saloon?” the idea of seeing Leo’s face properly makes a big dimpled smile appear in Hongbin’s face.

Leo’s visible eye fixes in his face, and a small blush emerges in his face, tinting it light pink. It’s cute, and is a different reaction Hongbin expected. The catboy bites his lips, his pearly white fangs seen for a second. “You don’t need to” his cold answer makes the smile die in Hongbin’s lips.

“Why? You like your hair like this?”

Leo twists a black lock in his finger. He’s thinking; eyes focused in an imaginary point “Not exactly”

“Then why?” Hongbin presses further.

“Just because” Leo frowns, clearly annoyed with the tentative small talk, the blush in his face darkening in embarrass but his eyes maintaining his cool gaze. He stands, picking his empty bowl and leaving it on the kitchen sink. He exits the place without another word.

Hongbin runs his hand through his hair, tousling it and cursing under his breath, his eyes squeezed shut.

Why he never seems to say the right thing?

 

.

.

.

.

 

The next day he arrives even earlier. It’s a quarter past two, and the sun is still bright, a normal characteristic of spring, the actual season.

It’s as silent as normally, his apartment. Leo is a very quiet hybrid –  _oh, really?_ Hongbin mocks mentally,  _no one noticed –_ and Jaehwan already asked him once if the boy’s still alive. Sanhyuk stays in the house as well, and even he with his potent ears can’t listen to anything. What proves the existent of the catboy is Hakyeon’s visits at least two times per week and the smell of food that arises the minute the sun starts to set.

Jaehwan also sarcastically said that Hongbin looks chubby, result of so much good food every day.

“Leo-yah?” Hongbin calls, not seeing the boy in the kitchen or in the living room. He enters the corridor, still no sight of the boy. The door for Leo’s room is open, and there’s no one in there. His room has its door slightly open, but the lights are off and he knows Leo doesn’t enter his space.

Panic is already creeping its way through Hongbin’s spine as he continues to slowly walk in the bathroom’s direction – the last place left in the house –, making him shiver at the simple idea of Leo gone. His hands are balled into tight fist, his knuckles white with the pressure; he can taste blood in his mouth. He hadn’t realized that he had bitten the inside of his cheek, making it bleed a bit.

The moment he reaches the bathroom a relieved sigh escapes his mouth, and he releases the air he didn’t know he was holding.

He contains the urge to squeal before the scene displayed right in front of his face. Leo has an adorable pout in his lips; brows frowned in concentration as he holds a scissor in one hand and a strand of black hair in the other. The previous long hair is now disheveled, long parts mixing with short and medium ones, sliced locks messily covering the sink underneath him.

“Leo-yah!” he exclaims, successfully gaining the hybrid’s attention. Leo lets a small sound – almost a whimper – out of his mouth, his hand releasing the scissor, which falls in the sink with a metallic  _clic._ “What are you doing?”

“I…” he initiates, lowering his head. Hongbin is beginning to associates the act with Leo’s embarrassment.  “I was cutting my hair” he finally says, his head – and fluffy ears – still low.

“By yourself?” is a stupid question, Hongbin knows, but he can’t stop it. His tone is laced with a small hint of amusement.

Leo looks cute like this; pink face and chaotic hair.

Not very appropriate images fill Hongbin’s head. He imagines Leo writhing beneath him, soft noises escaping puffy red lips as…

Stop! Bad, bad thoughts!

“Yes” the word is not even whisper, the photographer being capable of understanding only because of lip-reading.

A wave of affection hits Hongbin, urging him move towards the boy, and he does exactly this, giving tentative steps in Leo’s direction. “Want my help?”

Leo ears lift themselves together with his dark orbs, the cool look in them melting enough for Hongbin to see confusion. “What?”

“I’m asking if you want help. You look a bit confused with what to do” Hongbin grins widely at Leo’s childish pout that contrasts hugely with his now almost inexpressive eyes “I used to trim Hyuk’s hair, so you don’t need to worry about becoming bald” his small attempt of humor is lost in the air as Leo considers his offer very seriously.

“Okay”

“Really?” Hongbin’s smile is so big that his cheeks hurt.

“Ye. Just, hm, don’t cut too short, please”

Is one of Leo’s longest sentences, and the younger male is delighted, nodding happily. He makes Leo sit in the toilet before grabbing a comb and the forgotten scissor in the sink. Kneeling in Leo’s front, he smiles warmly to the older, starting then to comb his hair, to see where to cut. Leo really made a mess with his hair, but there is still hope. He is cutting the boy’s bangs carefully when he listens to Leo’s whisper.

“Why you continue to treat me nicely?”

The question catches Hongbin by surprise, and he doesn’t know what to say. To start with, he doesn’t even know why Leo is asking such question. He was supposed to treat him differently?

“Hm? What are you talking about?” he responds the question with other, evidently frustrating Leo, who huffs.

“I’m talking about you treating me nicely after what I did to you!” Leo exclaims baring his fangs, voice louder than Hongbin ever heard.

Hongbin’s hand instinctively reach for his almost healed wound, his eyes fixed in Leo’s, seeing for the first time the pain and the guilty shining in the dark eyes “This? Are you talking about this?!”

Leo’s only action is to close his eyes, agreeing with a slight head movement.

And here’s the urge again, the one that keeps appearing at the most inconvenient moments, the one who makes Hongbin long for Leo’s entire being. It’s so strong, it overwhelms Hongbin’s senses.

This time Leo doesn’t try to deviate from the photographer’s hand as it raises itself to caress lightly his cheek. The touch is so soft that’s barely there; Hongbin’s hand warm and gentle.

So Leo nuzzles the hand, feeling the gentle warm and the smell of vanilla and peach, breathing in deeply; a sound similar to a purr resonating in his chest.

A dark blush colors Hongbin’s face as he stares the situation agape; eyes wide open and heart thundering in his ribcage. He can feel his hand trembling, his respiration coming in sharp breaths and all his body unmoving.

“Leo” the name is said without a treatment suffix, a mere sigh – nearly a moan, if Hongbin is sincere – in the silent place.

The catboy reacts immediately, backing away “I’m sorry” he says, clutching his hands in his lap, squeezing the fabric of one of Hongbin’s shirts – he refuses to leave the house to buy new clothes – tightly.

“No need to say sorry” Hongbin smiles reassuringly, touching Leo’s face again, this time with more pressure, trying to pass his point “You did nothing wrong. In fact, I’m ridiculously happy right now” he admits.

“Why?” the purring is back as Leo leans in Hongbin’s hand “You’re not mad with me for hurting you… I don’t understand”

“It was an accident. I shouldn’t have touched you out of the blue. If someone here is to say sorry, this person is me. I’m sorry, Leo-yah”

“You don’t need to apologize. Is just…”

“I brought back horrid memories, didn’t I?” Leo stays silent after that, so Hongbin guessed right.

This is the perfect opportunity to start all over again. This time correctly.

“Let’s start again, okay?” his hand caresses Leo’s face, a broad smile appearing in his face as he sees the look of confusion in Leo’s eyes “Like this: Hello, I’m Lee Hongbin. I’m 21 and I’m a photographer. It’s a pleasure to meet you”

Enlightenment illuminates reaches Leo’s features, softening it as he continues to purr faintly, his tail wrapping itself Hongbin’s leg. He seems decided, about what Hongbin doesn’t know.

“I’m. L-… I’m Jung Taekwoon. I’m 24, a hybrid. It’s a pleasure to meet you too, my master”

Hongbin is startled with two things:

First: Leo’s name apparently isn’t Leo, but Jung Taekwoon.

_Taekwoon. Taek Woon. Taek. Woon._

_Sounds so good._

Second: Le-, no, Taekwoon called him ‘my master’. It’s too wrong and inappropriate and… too erotic for Hongbin’s already raging imagination.

_He would look so cute in his knees, flushed and calling me like this…_

BAD! BAD THOUGHTS!

“A-Ah! Leo-yah, there’s no need to call me your master! Just Hongbin is fine!” Hongbin says as he feels his face grow hotter. He must be looking like a tomato… Then he notices his mistake “I mean, Taekwoon…ah?” fortunately, Taekwoon doesn’t seems to care about his little slip.

“… Hongbin-ah? Is okay like this?” Taekwoon asks, biting his lower lip.

_You can call whatever you want. Just call for me, only me._

“It’s great!” is with great reluctance that Hongbin takes his hand away from L-… Taekwoon’s soft face “So, shall we continue? I’m almost over”

Taekwoon nods, closing his eyes – in trust – and letting Hongbin finish his job, his purring working as a soothing background sound.

More or less ten minutes later Hongbin is over. Grinning proudly, he stands, feeling his knees aching because of all the time he stood kneeled in the bathroom’s floor. It is the least important thing in the moment.

He finally,  _finally_  can see Taekwoon’s face properly.

A pair of very dark, cat-like eyes. Chubby cheeks – that are now a bit pink from embarrassment – and one cute little nose. Pink, plush lips to complete one of the most beautiful faces Hongbin ever saw. His black hair falls neatly in his forehead, not able to hide his face any longer.

“Ready” Hongbin offers his hand, which Taekwoon takes after one single instant of doubt. They stop when Taekwoon is face-to-face to the mirror. He looks at his own image warily, his ears moving frantically, his tail still around Hongbin’s leg. “What do you think?”

And for the first time since Taekwoon’s adoption, the hybrid smiles. Is still small, barely there smile, but is a smile nonetheless, and it is so beautiful Hongbin has to catch his breath.

“It looks good. Thank you… Hongbin-ah” the soft voice melts the younger’s heart, and he squeezes the hand that he still holds.


	3. Of Shopping and Birthdays

Three days later and the duo find themselves in one of the many shopping of Seoul, together with the PDA couple – named correctly by Jaehwan after several… incidents –, Wonshik and Hakyeon.

“Come on Leo! I think I just saw the perfect thing for you!” an excited Hakyeon jumps in the same place, broad smile plastered in his tanned face.

“No” comes the short answer from a very,  _very_ gloomy Taekwoon, who’s glued in his place near a pillar, as far as he can from all the noisy people passing by, including Hakyeon.

Hongbin chuckles at the interaction between the two hybrids, thinking that his catboy is indeed cute, even in this state; his lips are closed in a pout and his fluffy ears are almost flat in his head, as if he’s preparing to attack the older catboy at any minute.

“Stop being a grumpy old cat and come on!” Hakyeon insists “It’s just clothes! It’s not like they’re going to, I don’t know, wrap themselves around you and suffocate you to death!” he complains, grabbing Taekwoon by the arm, trying to yank him away from the pillar and towards a store named ‘Kitty’s Closet’.

“I said no, Hakyeon-ah” the younger hybrid whines, in a non typical reaction if considering his normal nonchalant attitude “I don’t want to buy clothes. I don’t  _like_ buying clothes” he crosses his arms in front of his body; his tone final.

This is something that always impresses Hongbin, no matter how many times he already sees it: Taekwoon actually talks a lot near Hakyeon, even if in short sentences and mostly to reprimand the older hybrid’s childish actions. And he has that look in his eyes; the gentle one that makes Hongbin jealous of Hakyeon, because he too wants to be looked at that way.    He wants Taekwoon to talk a lot near him, wants him to feel comfortable to share his deep secrets, and wants to know what makes him happy and what makes him sad; he wants Taekwoon to want it too.

He wants everything.

“He’s cute” he hears Wonshik saying.

“Indeed”

“You know I’m talking about Hakyeon, right?”

The photographer blinks, a bit surprised “Huh?” he doesn’t know how his friend can find any cuteness in Hakyeon; the hybrid is annoying and way too talkative and energetic; Hongbin often gets tired only looking at him, and he’s younger.

No one in the entire world can be cuter than Taekwoon. He is sure of that.

Wonshik smiles maliciously, poking painfully his ribs “Leave it. You’re too smitten with pretty boy Leo to see anything but him”

A blush spreads through his face, but the younger doesn’t deny. Maybe he is a bit infatuated with the catboy, but then, how could he not? Taekwoon is gentle and cute and pretty and talented and his voice and his bod…

So maybe, just  _maybe,_ he’s got a crush on his catboy.

“Binnie-yah!” Hakyeon calls his name, wearing the biggest pout ever “Tell this stubborn cat that he can’t keep using your clothes! Not that they’re not pretty, in fact, they are really stylish, where did you buy that black jacke- hm! Hmuhmhm!” as soon as Hakyeon starts to babble, Taekwoon covers his mouth with a hand, appearing ready to explode.

“Shut up” he hisses at the older. Three seconds later he releases Hakyeon in a rush, seeming disgusted “Gross” he wipes his hand in his – Hongbin’s – pants.

“You asked for it” giggling, Hakyeon says, licking his lips with a satisfied hum. The dark haired catboy glares and hisses once more, showing his fangs. Now serious, Hakyeon does the same; tail hardening behind him.

The sudden humor change confounds Hongbin, as he stares the hybrids wide-eyed.

Feeling his ribs being poked again, the youngest of the small group turns his attention to the person who poked him “Do something before they kill each other. Better, before your Leo kills Hakyeon” he takes in the frantic expression in Wonshik’s face, trying to think in what to do.

“Tae- Leo-yah!” Taekwoon’s eyes immediately fixes in his direction, fangs still exposed to Hakyeon “Ignore Hakyeon-hyung, he’s obnoxious like this most of the time” he ignores the offended ‘hey’ coming from said obnoxious hyung. In what seemed to be long hours when in fact was just a few seconds, Taekwoon slowly closed his mouth and relaxed his furrowed brows.

Smiling, Hongbin opens his arms “Come here” he feels his heart beating madly, fear building fast. He’s just offered his open arms to Taekwoon! What if he rejects it? He would surely die from embarrassment and plain disappointment! They certainly aren’t this intimate with each other and yet, he just did a move that required a  _lot_  of intimacy instinctively. He’s crazy and he will regret it because Taekwoon is too shy – and too aware of any type of physical contact – to come to him.

But he tries nonetheless. He tries because he wants to feel the catboy in his arms.

Meeting Taekwoon’s eyes, he almost falls on the floor when he notices that they’re closer than initially and that there’s a dark blush covering the hybrid face as he approaches with small steps.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

 _Control, Lee Hongbin,_ he reminds himself.  _Control._

When they’re face to face, Taekwoon exhales deeply, lowering his head so it can touch Hongbin’s shoulder lightly “Sorry” he speaks with that soft voice of his; breath tickling the nape of the younger’s neck in a way that he swears he will pass out at any moment in sheer happiness. Taekwoon’s skin is warm and smells nice – like coffee and chocolate, and makes Hongbin wonder if his lips have a bittersweet taste –; his ears tickle his jaw. So he raises a hand, caressing one of them. Fluffy.

Taekwoon snuggles a centimeter closer, purring low.

 _That’s what I call progress!_ Hongbin can’t really contain his enthusiasm, so he prays that Taekwoon can’t hear his frantic heart with those fluffy but sharp ears of his.  _Thank you, Hakyeon-hyung, thank you so much._

“I CAN’T BELIEVE MY EYES!” the moment is broken with Hakyeon’s rather loud exclamation. “WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LEO?!”

_… Forget it._

“You’re ruining their moment” Wonshik says, but he sounds amused.

Hongbin cusses mentally at Hakyeon’s ability to ruin moments while Taekwoon just feels like digging a hole so he can stick his head in; he stops purring, his face burns and he’s sure his cheeks are a deeper red than before.

“Let’s buy you some clothes so we can go home” Hongbin really wishes to just grab Taekwoon’s hand and go home, but then, the hybrid  _really_ needs new clothes.

A big sigh escapes the catboy’s mouth as he lifts his head, giving a few steps back “I don’t like it”

“But Hakyeon-hyung is right. You can’t use my clothes forever” Taekwoon grumbles a ‘who say that?’ making Hongbin laugh.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Is too tight”

“It looks perfect on you”

“I don’t like jeans. I like sweatpants”

“Everyone needs a pair of skinny jeans, inclusive us, hybrids. Come on Leo! Is rare to find a hybrid store with so many good clothes!”

“… They’re expensive”

“I’m sure Binnie-yah can handle the price. Oh, and talking about him, what will you do for his birthday?”

“… W-What?”

“His birthday… Tomorrow… Don’t tell me you didn’t know”

“I didn’t”

“Dear god, Leo! You guys don’t talk?”

“We do a bit, I mean… It’s just… We’re not like you.”

“I will pretend I didn’t hear the last part and continue to advice your clueless person. Lay down your defenses, Taekwoonie.”

“I’m trying. He already knows my real name and we’re slowly getting closer.”

“Your real name?! Wah, that’s more than I expected. You really like him, right?”

“…”

“Taekwoonie”

“… Maybe”

“Maybe? I saw the way you look at him and he’s stupid for not noticing! It’s like you’re almost begging for him to eat you!”

“Hakyeon!”

“Geez, what? I’m only speaking the truth. Hey, this can be a good birthday present! You in his bed wrapped only in red straps and whipped cream. Resolves both situations: his and yours”

“You better shut your mouth before I kill you, Cha Hakyeon”

“Oh, I’m shaking in fear~”

“Rrrr”

“Stop hissing, kitten. You have to do something for him; I’m just suggesting an easy and pleasurable gift”

“… No”

“No? Pity, Binnie-yah needs to get laid.”

“I’m leaving”

“Taekwoonie, wait! I’ll stop, come back!”

“You promise?”

“Yeah, yeah”

“…”

“…”

“… I don’t have money”

“Cook something delicious for him”

“I cook everyday”

“Really? Hm, knit a sweater or a scarf?”

“I don’t know how to knit, Hakyeon-ah”

“Then I don’t know, sorry. Since you don’t want to give yourself… That’s it!”

“I’m not going to…”

“Shut up and listen! Spend the day with him, try to make a decent conversation, and don’t reject his attempts to touch you. In fact, look for it, initiate it. By the end of the day, Binnie-yah will be sparkling, mark my words”

“…”

“It’s that difficult for you?”

“…”

“At least try, okay? We’re hybrids, there’s not a lot things we can do for our owners”

“I know”

“Perfect! Oh, that’s pretty! Go put this sweater, you’ll be cute!”

“…Argh”

 

.

.

.

.

 

It’s the annoying buzz of his cell phone that wakes Hongbin from his peaceful slumber. Groaning, he feels around his nightstand, searching for the damned thing; when he finds it, he groans again. 8:20AM., too early for his taste, especially today, his birthday and a day he doesn’t have to photograph anything or anyone. One of the advantages of being a photographer: you can decide your work hours. Laze around too much and you’ll starve, work too much and you can refuse some photo shoot offers to relax.

Hongbin is young – ironic thinking this today; he just got older – and he loves what he does; not counting his ambitious side, which wants to be recognized and searched for others. So he works.

But not today.

Now that he is awake, he can’t go back to sleep, so he gets up to start with his day.

Taekwoon is probably still sleeping, being a cat and all. Even if he’s already awake, it doesn’t make any difference; he doesn’t know it is Hongbin’s birthday.

Hongbin is proven wrong when he gets to the kitchen and sees his catboy’s back; tail swinging softly. He’s wearing some of his new clothes – a big, enormous blue sweater and grey pants – and he looks so cute Hongbin feels the need to photograph him right now, maybe even lock him away from other eyes, keeping the older boy only for himself.

“‘Morning, Taekwoonie” he says with a smile; the hybrid presence is enough to make him happier, especially if he looks so adorable.

He expects the boy to move his head or look at him in acknowledgment, but is surprised when Taekwoon turns completely, facing him “Good morning, Hongbin-ah. Breakfast is almost ready” seeing he shocked his master – Hongbin is his master, wanting or not – the hybrid blushes, completing “I’m doing pancakes. You like them, right?”

There’s only two, maybe three explanations for what is happening; the photographer thinks.

Or some alien abducted his pretty catboy and messed with his mind while he was asleep, or Taekwoon has a twin brother who’s a lot more talkative than him, or he’s hallucinating.

“Yes, I do” he replies.

Taekwoon hums, and satisfied with the short answer, turns his attention back to cooking his pancakes.

The younger pinches his arm – just to be sure he’s not dreaming – before sitting in one of the seats next the kitchen counter. The silence that follows his actions is a comfortable one, different from the ones from the previous week. There’s this personal, warm atmosphere that makes everything seem brighter; Hongbin basks in this feeling silently wishing that it last forever.

The clink of ceramic against marble makes Hongbin notice the plate full of delicious smelling pancakes Taekwoon puts in his front. In his other hand there is a bottle of honey syrup, which he uses to cover the food. “I hope it’s enough”

“It is! Thank you for the food!” quickly grabbing a fork – Taekwoon had arranged the table before he appeared in the kitchen – the photographer fills his mouth with a piece of pancake with syrup, moaning in delight a second later “Dear god, Taekwoonie. I swear that if you keep making such tasty foods, I will become fatter in no time. Maybe I should start dieting”

“No, you shouldn’t” the hybrid is not looking in his eyes, and he bites his bottom lip nervously “You’re perfect like this”

A rush of heat travels his body so fast it dizzies Hongbin “O-Oh! Thank you!”

 _Yep, definitely he was abducted. Not that I’m complaining. Look at that cute blush!_ His thoughts are all messy, searching for a reason that caused Taekwoon sudden change.

They eat in silent for some minutes, before Taekwoon – once again, to Hongbin’s delight – start speaking “Hongbin-ah… Do you want to, hm, watch a movie with me today? After lunch?”

And then, Hongbin dies.

Or not.

After what felt like a mini cardiac attack in his chest, Hongbin opens the most bright, dimpled smile his face could bear without ripping “I would love to, Taekwoonie. Should we watch an action movie, or you prefer horror ones? I know a very good one, but it scares the hell out of me!... Maybe we should try a lighter thing, such as a sappy romantic one or one…” and he babbles excitedly; the soft smile in the hybrid’s face making the younger of the duo land on cloud nine. “So, what do you think?”

“You choose”

“Right!” the smile in his face stays there for the next five hours; this is the best birthday ever. Taekwoon stayed with him during all morning, following him like a lost puppy – better, kitten. When lunch time approached, he went to the kitchen and made seafood soup – Hongbin decided to ignore the coincidence; there was no way Taekwoon knew about his birthday.

Now, he was sitting in the couch, waiting patiently for Hongbin to choose; in the end, it was a sappy romance full of clichés and overly emotional moments.

In the middle of it, Hongbin feels a weight in his thighs, and almost dies once more. Taekwoon is curled in the couch, his head resting in Hongbin’s lap, one hand touching it lightly. Hongbin’s hand goes instantly to rest in Taekwoon’s head; soon he plays with the black hair, massaging the catboy’s scalp and twisting the locks in his fingers. Taekwoon purrs, nuzzling his lap, his ears brushing in his thighs and belly, tickling it.

“You’re warm, Hongbin-ah” the whisper is barely audible; Taekwoon’s voice is too low and the movie is still playing, even if no one is watching it anymore.

Hongbin’s mind is in a haze; he can’t really say what’s going on. All his world spins around the warm catboy in his lap. The way he senses the vibrations of Taekwoon’s purring, his warm skin, his soft hair, his smell – it’s still coffee and chocolate – that makes Hongbin crazy for more, for more and more and  _more._

_All. I want it all._

_I want his smiles and his tears. I want to see every single expression of his._

_I want his nails clawing at my shoulder and I want to hear him moaning my name, begging for more._

He doesn’t even chide himself because of his line of thought.

Ask Hongbin about the movie; he probably won’t be able to answer about what happened from the middle to the end.

 _I’m smitten,_ he concludes, sighing softly, seeing no point in denying.  _I’m falling in love with my catboy._

_Congratulations Hongbin._

The movie ends when it’s about 4PM, but the boys stay in the couch, enjoying the proximity. That is, until Hongbin’s cell phone starts to ring; the faint sound coming from his room, annoying.

Hongbin doesn’t make any move, continuing to pet Taekwoon’s hair.

“Hongbin-ah, your phone…” starts Taekwoon, sounding sleepy.

“It’s nothing important” just his friends calling to congratulate him or to ask if he wants to go to a club to celebrate.

Hongbin doesn’t want to move a muscle from his actual position. He manages to stay like this for more twenty minutes before the house telephone rings, and the photographer knows it’s probably his mother, practically the only one who calls his fix telephone.

One thing about the Lee matriarch: You always answer to her calls.

He does exactly that, raising slowly so Taekwoon – who dozed off – won’t wake up.

He talks with his mother for half an hour; she asks about his work, his friends, his new hybrid. She seems eager to met Taekwoon, and Hongbin promises to take him home for Christmas.

He has this habit of walking around the house when talking; he’s at the bathroom when the call is finished.

 _Taekwoonie must be feeling cold,_ he thinks, entering his room to pick a cover for the catboy.

He’s not in the couch anymore.

“Huh?” mumbles Hongbin.

About to look for the hybrid, he stops when he hears a melodious voice “Hongbin-ah? I’m in the kitchen”

“What are you doing in the kitchen, Taekwoonie? Are you already hungry?” he jokes, but stops startled.

Taekwoon has a rosy blush on his cheeks, and there’s a cake – they had a cake? – in his hands, with a lit candle. “Happy Birthday, Hongbin-ah”

“A-Ah, when did you… The cake…” no coherent phrase is coming out of his mouth; he’s blushing as well, burning if he’s honest.

“I baked it in the morning, before you woke up”

“How did you...”

“Hakyeon”

“Of course” he walks towards Taekwoon, taking the cake out of his hands, placing it in the counter. His harms wrap around Taekwoon’s neck “Thank you, Taekwoonie.”

“I know it’s not much but…” he says, wrapping his own arms around Hongbin’s waist.

“It’s perfect” and he means it, tightening his grip, trying to pass all his gratefulness.

It is utterly perfect.


	4. Dreams of Past

_It’s cold. Freezing._

_He runs, but can’t see anything. It’s dark, pitch black._

_There’s people trying to catch him; he can’t see or smell them, but he can hear their heavy footsteps and the hurtful words being thrown in his direction. His ears flick madly in the top of his head, as if trying to escape from them._

_He fails; he can listen to every single word directed to him._

_Beast._

_Worthless._

_Aberration._

_Inferior._

_**DIE, YOU INSIGNIFICANT ANIMAL!** _

_He wants it to stop. He begs to any superior entity out there: Please, please make them stop. He cannot bear it anymore._

_His eyes sting with unshed tears, but he refuses to cry; he won’t give this people the pleasure of seeing him cry, even if there’s no light. He never cried near them anyway, today will not be the first time._

_When he feels like his legs will give up at any minute, a small flick of light appears, a bit distant, but this doesn’t matter as he forces his legs to run faster, ignoring the pain. He seeks for light._

_He’s been seeking for it all his life._

_It feels like an eternity before he reaches the light, now brighter; orange and red and a bit of blue dancing in the darkness, casting shadows in the dark. It doesn’t make sense, but it’s the reality._

_He’s panting; all the running made him exhausted. He blinks; eyes accustoming to the sudden brightness, and perceives that he’s not alone._

_Hongbin is holding the light with one of his hands – it is a torch? – and is smiling one of his ridiculously beautiful smiles, dimples and eyes in crescents. He’s the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on._

_Suddenly it’s hot. Almost too hot; a striking difference from the freezing cold from before. Somehow, it feels wrong._

_He’s still looking at Hongbin when the boy raises the hand that holds the torch. He opens his mouth, and only one word is said._

_“Burn”_

_And he burns._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

His eyes shot open, small soundless puffs escaping his mouth as he tries to put himself together; he’s sweating and there are points of black tainting his vision, blurring it.

Relief is the first emotion he registers; it comes so violently that it’s enough to make his gasps for air become an even respiration.

There’s no fire.

Oh, how he  _hates_ fire.

How he  _fears_ it.

Blink doesn’t make the black spots in his vision disappear, so he closes his orbs again. Confusion is the next feeling that washes his body; he tenses automatically, ready to run – or fight – if necessary.

Where is he? Why is everything so hot?

Raising one of his hands, Taekwoon rubs his eyes, trying to make them focus. His body is being pressed down by something; he can’t feel his other arm and a weight is keeping his body flat on the couch – he knows it’s the couch because it smells like… well, like Hongbin’s couch – and making him hot.

When he opens his eyes again, everything is clearer. He’s indeed in the living room, and judging the luminosity that light up the place, its morning. He doesn’t remember falling asleep there, but he does remember eating cake with his master and seeing more movies with Hongbin caressing his hair. The memories make Taekwoon relax against the couch, and he hears a soft sigh.

Talking about Hongbin…

He’s the thing that’s keeping Taekwoon pinned; body half on top of his, face hidden in the hybrid’s neck, snoring softly. His scent – peach and vanilla – is intoxicating; Taekwoon can’t really smell anything but it, overwhelmed.

 _Should I wake him?_ The hybrid thinks, body turning instinctively to embrace the younger better. His free hand curls itself in Hongbin’s chest, their legs intertwining in each other. Hongbin doesn’t wake, but shifts slightly in his sleep, nuzzling closer and throwing his own arm around Taekwoon, hand on his waist.

The catboy feels his body tense again; Hongbin is touching  _it,_ one of many burn scars he has underneath his sweater. He wants to jump away from the touch; wants to hide in his room and don’t show his face and tainted body in front of Hongbin’s flawless being ever again. Until the day he was adopted, Taekwoon had never felt shame of his scars – they were the proof that he survived the most extremes situations – but then Hongbin appeared, as perfect as a human could be.

He felt – feels – like he didn’t – doesn’t – deserve a master like him: perfect in every aspect. He’d already saw too much and did too much to be worthy of Hongbin’s love.

The humidity in his face surprises Taekwoon. He’s really crying with the idea of not deserving Hongbin’s love, even if it’s the love dedicated to pets? It hurts so much to think in this reality?

Yes, it does.

Deep down, in the most guarded part of his heart, Taekwoon wishes for more.

He wishes an entirely different kind of love.

_The kind of love in which kissing his lips would be normal and acceptable._

His cheeks grow hot, and he scolds himself for having this kind of thought. Hongbin moves again, bringing his body even closer, forcing Taekwoon to move his hand; it’s on Hongbin’s middle, grabbing a bit of his shirt. They’re flush against each other now, not even a piece of paper being able to fit between the two bodies. The warm that envelops Taekwoon is sweet and makes him sleepy, his eyes closing as he dozes off to dreamland once more.

This time, he doesn’t dream.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Hongbin wakes a few hours later, feeling… Well, never in his life he remembered feeling so good.

Taekwoon is by his side; arm around his middle and legs intertwined in his. His own arm holds the hybrid close by his waist, and his face is buried in Taekwoon’s neck, lips touching the pale and warm skin lightly.

For a brief moment, Hongbin thinks he’s still dreaming. Only in his dreams he can get this close to Taekwoon.

He smiles in the catboy’s neck, nuzzling the area with his nose, breathing him in, contentment filling his body as the bittersweet scent of coffee and chocolate enters his nostrils.

Taekwoon shifts, awaking “Hongbin-ah?” he asks groggily, tensing for a moment; hand easing its grip on Hongbin’s shirt and body moving to distance itself.

It’s now. The hybrid will get up and the photographer will lose the amazing sensation of having their bodies pressed together, all because he was a stupid perverted who breathed in a slumbering boy.

“’Morning, Taekwoonie” the younger pouts, irritated with himself; he wanted to stay like this for more time.

To his surprised delight, Taekwoon relaxes and his tail wraps itself in his thigh.

“… Morning” Taekwoon whispers again.

“What time is it?”

“Don’t know”

“Hm” Hongbin mumbles, making himself comfortable against the slightly bigger body “Let’s go back to sleep”

No answer is heard, but the fact that Taekwoon snuggles closer is enough.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Someone is knocking insistently on the door, and it’s pissing a sleepy Hongbin off. He’s very happy in his actual position, and there’s someone daring to bother.

“Hongbin-ah… The door” an equally sleepy Taekwoon says as he tries to get off the couch; Hongbin’s hand on his waist keeps him on his place. He refuses to let go, he won’t let go.

 “Leave it” he grumpily groans, tightening his grasp on the slim waist “I’m not expecting anyone”

The annoying someone is  _still_ knocking. Judging the rhythm, it is Jaehwan’s doing.

“Annoying” the catboy voices his thoughts.

Then, the knocking ceases. Before he can breathe relieved, Hongbin listens the door unlocking.

“Yah! Hongbin! Why you’re ignorin… WOAH!”  it’s definitely Jaehwan’s voice, together with a snicker that can only come from Sanghyuk, a gasp typical of Hakyeon’s irritating self and a hoarse laugh that belongs to Wonshik.

_Damn him. I forgot that Hyuk has the key. Why he still has the key?_

 His face encounters the leathery stuffing of the couch when Taekwoon jumps away, his face as red as it can be.

“The sneaky photographer is quicker than we thought” Wonshik mocks.

Hakyeon is scandalized “Binnie-yah! I never… OMG, my Leo-yah’s purity! What did you do to him?!”

“Shut up, Hakyeon” Taekwoon mutters, turning a darker shade of red. He looks ready to run.

Contrary to his will, Hongbin raises himself, walking until he reaches his catboy’s side. He wishes to expel the nosy people out of his house, but at the same time, knows that they are here to wish him a happy belated birthday – their silence on the previous day most likely being Hakyeon’s doing -  as good friends.

“Come on! Wish me a happy birthday quickly and go away” he hurries them, crossing his arms in front of his body.

“Why I’m friends with you again?” Jaehwan sulks.

“If I remember correctly, when we met in High School you said something about ‘wanting to be friends with a boy as handsome as me’” one brown eyebrow lifts as Hongbin answers sarcastically. He feels avenged when Jaehwan’s cheeks become a bit pink.

“He’s all sharp tongued because we made Leo-ssi run away from him” is Sanhyuk’s time to tease his old master, smiling so wide his pearly white fangs are visible.

“I figured. Did you see them?” Wonshik smiles wolfishly, tone dripping with malice “Wrapped together like vines. If they weren’t clothed… I would say they were doing  _things_ ” he emphasizes the last word.

Inappropriate images fill Hongbin’s head, and he has to use all his strength to concentrate in the situation.

“Wrooooong things” Jaehwan agrees, giggling like a school girl.

Taekwoon tenses by his side – Hongbin pities him, the hybrid is on verge of dying from so much blood on his head – and the photographer just wants to go back time. Maybe to stop himself from giving Sanghyuk the key two years ago.

_Oh, if regret could kill._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

_He runs, but this time is so bright that his eyes hurt and he still can’t see anything. Different from the other time, there are no voices following him; the silence being so absolute that’s equally torturing._

_He tries to scream, but no sound escapes his mouth. He tries again and again and again, until his throat is aching with the effort. He eyes are burning, the light he always sought now only bringing him pain._

_His feet stumble in something – he can’t see what – and he falls to the ground, knees hitting it with a silent – why is everything so silent? – thud. When he attempts to rise, he finds himself bound by chains that appeared out of nowhere._

_He’s got no voice, no movements and no sight. His ears serve for nothing – the silence is deafening – and there’s no one in the brightness to help him._

_He’s alone. He’s blind. He’s chained._

_A shadow blocks the light that blinds him._

_It’s Hongbin’s shadow._

_Hongbin smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. They are looking down at him, scrutinizing._

_“Worthless”_

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

Taekwoon jerks awake, sweat dripping down his forehead. All his senses scream at him to run away before Hongbin can try to break him, just like the others. Only a small part of him – the one ruled by his heart – makes him stay in his bed, panting and weak.

He knows why he started to have this dreams – nightmares – again.

The date is close.

The day he...

Jung Taekwoon was born in a mansion outside Seoul, a place where catboys and catgirls were the employees and in some cases, the toys. His mother – a catgirl named Jessica by the Matriarch – was a toy, and his dad – Jinwoon – was a staff member. Their relationship was forbidden, and the moment the owners of the house discovered that the girl was pregnant, they decided to bring hell to both hybrids. Taekwoon was a premature baby – Jessica was under too much stress –, who barely managed to survive the first weeks.

Kid Taekwoon grew up in a place where even the staff – hybrids like him – treated him poorly. He couldn’t see his mom – she was locked in the room where the toys stayed, allowed to go out only when requested – but had all the attention his dad could provide him, which honestly, wasn’t a lot. The middle son of the couple liked to straddle his back and make him walk the large grounds. In the beginning of his teenage days, this ‘kid play’ became aggression and verbal abuse. Taekwoon was the new toy, used for stress relief. He slept on the floor, with only a few old blankets as a cushion and covers. Sometimes, the human liked to chain him on a dark room.

When he was 16, Taekwoon ran away, leaving everything behind.

He lived in the streets for more 3 years before an old woman started to feed him daily. At that time, he received food in street fights. The nickname ‘Leo’ was given to him on one of those.

The woman died after eight months, and Taekwoon was alone again. This before he found Hakyeon, a hybrid who was thrown away by his family, because he was getting ‘too old’.

They stayed together as a team for more 4 years when a bunch of drunken teenagers decided to pick a fight. Taekwoon stayed behind after forcing Hakyeon to escape.

They set him on fire on a windy October night.

He survived because it started to rain.

He stayed alone another year.

That’s why Taekwoon hates fire. That’s why he seeks for light and doesn’t like contact. He fears attachment because he had to leave all of his important people behind or they were taken away from him.

Hongbin is Taekwoon’s light.

At the same time, he’s the thing Taekwoon fears the most.

What will happen to him if Hongbin one day decides he doesn’t want him anymore?

 


	5. Things That Go Wrong

Hongbin is not home yet, and it’s dark out there. 9:23PM, almost three hours later than the photographer normally arrives, but it is not like Taekwoon’s been counting. He’s not.

He knows Hongbin is extremely busy these days, and that today he has – had? – a very important photo shoot for a fashion magazine. One of the directors of the magazine was supposed to accompany the whole thing, and the guy was a very famous photographer too. If his master could impress him, then his career… To put it simply, it would open all doors for Hongbin. Taekwoon remembers how nervous the younger was during all week; he couldn’t stop babbling and forgetting things and listening to the same Park Hyo Shin song for hours.

So the hybrid ignores the feeling in his chest that says there’s something wrong; he always had this tendency of thinking everything around him will crumble at any second. His now constant nightmares only serve to make him an anxious and frightened mess. His body is tired, but his mind insists in putting useless thoughts in his head; Hongbin won’t leave him. Hongbin is gentle and Hongbin likes him.

Hongbin is late because of work. There’s nothing supernatural about that.

But still, the feeling remains. He cannot help but worry, and his chest is heavy, as if his heart suddenly weighs ten times its natural weigh. His ears insist in move every time there’s a small noise, his lips are swollen because he can’t stop abusing it with his teeth, and Taekwoon is passing in the living room; if he continues, a hole will appear in the floor in no time. The dinner’s ready for more than three hours and the entire house sparkle in cleanliness; Taekwoon cleaned every surface two times, except for Hongbin’s room. Their relationship is getting better each day that passes, but he still doesn’t feel comfortable to enter there. The room is too personal, too intimate. He sees the way Hongbin looks every time he notices that the place is untouched; it hurts Taekwoon, but what could he do? What if…

Maybe if…

 _If I clean his room, Hongbin will be happy. I know he will,_ Taekwoon thinks, a sudden determination taking the anxiousness place. He quickly picks the things he will need for cleaning, and dashes to the other boy’s room.

The place is cleaner than he thought it would be – Hongbin is a very organized person when he’s not in a hurry – but not as clean as it could be. A few pieces of clothing are spread across the bed – inclusive the beautiful green sweater Taekwoon loves to see the photographer wearing – and his bed isn’t made. Lots of photographs are on top of his desk; he doesn’t understand a thing about photography, but Taekwoon thinks they’re quite good. His closet is open too, and looks… messy; probably because Hongbin tried to look perfect for this photo shoot.

Taekwoon snorts with the thought; Hongbin is always perfect, even in the morning, when his hair points to all directions, his clothes are crumpled, his voice is hoarse and his eyes are half-open with sleepiness. He doesn’t need a fancy outfit to drawn everyone attention to him; people naturally get mesmerized by his handsome face, his sweet dimpled smile and gentle ways.

So, so perfect.

It makes Taekwoon’s heart ache.

His bottom lip is caught once again in between his teeth; thinking in this kind of thing is dangerous. Thinking about Hongbin is dangerous; it stirs the hybrid’s feelings towards his master.

Feelings of admiration, affection… desire…and something he doesn’t dare to name, building slowly but continuously in his chest. A four letter word capable of destroying everything.

Sighing deeply, Taekwoon decides that work is the best solution to distract his raging mind. He starts picking up the scattered clothes, folding them; the green sweater stays in his hands for more time, Taekwoon analyzing the fabric for a moment before lifting it to his nose. The scent of Hongbin is so strong that it’s almost like he’s there, by his side. Noticing his action, the catboy feels his cheeks heating, and quickly folds the sweater, putting it aside. He straightens the bed and arranges the photos the best he can; he knows how utterly possessive Hongbin is of them.

In twenty minutes the room is spotless; the hybrid is proud of himself. He is sure the photographer will like it.

There’s only one thing bothering him: the small dirt in the top of the closet, mocking him and his cleaning. The place is too high for him to reach without staying on his toes – even with his height – but the obstacle is too tiny for him to let it go.

Taekwoon stands on the tip of his toes, raising his arm to reach the dirty spot, scrubbing it with a moistened cloth. The thing is harder to clean than he originally thought; he’s like this it’s been 3 minutes, and his feet are starting to hurt from being in its toes for so long.

 _Just a bit more_ , Taekwoon thinks, face frowned with concentration; it’s almost clean, but his toes are aching. Deciding to end this already, the hybrid uses a bit more force; it proves to be the wrong move when he loses his balance.

In a tentative of hold himself upright, Taekwoon accidentally shakes the wardrobe. A Polaroid camera that was laying there in one of the highest shelves falls to the ground, dismembering itself. With a desperate squeak, Taekwoon fall to the ground just like it did, forgetting everything about the dirty spot. His hands start to shake as he holds pieces of what used to be the Polaroid.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Even with the AC working constantly, Hongbin feels hot. All the lights he’s using to take better photos are incredibly bright and they keep heating the place; his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and he already asked one of the girls of the staff – a very shy catgirl – for something to pin his bangs. He pities some of the male models, who are wearing long-sleeved wool shirts, but knows it’s their jobs and that there’s doing it just like him is doing his.

“Nayoung-ssi! Please look at the camera and put your hand on Hyunjoon-ssi’s shoulder! Yes, stay like this!” he orders the two main models, his camera clicking frenetically.

He can sense scrutinizing eyes burning holes in the back of his neck, and he resists the urge of gulping. Cho ‘The Eye’ Kyungjae is there, and Hongbin still can’t believe. The male was probably the most requested photographers of his time, and after twenty years of doing the best photo shoots and expositions and albums, he opened a fashion magazine with his wife and brother. Magazine that’s actually one of the most sold in Korea. Any photographer out there knows that if he wants to be known and have guarantee work, to impress Cho Kyungjae is the right choice. All doors are open for those liked by him.

Hongbin wants to be part of that small privileged group so much. Since the age of 6, when his grandpa gave him his first camera – an old Polaroid Hongbin still has – the younger photographer admires The Eye’s work.

A strand of hair falls in front of his left eye, and he is snapped out of his line of thoughts.

One of the models is sweating a lot, and Hongbin becomes aware of it. They’re in this rhythm for more than forty minutes without a pause “Okay, everyone, fifteen minutes break!” Hongbin can’t help but smile at the relieved faces of the models “After that, I want the last change of clothes” he says to the passing coordi-noona, who nods and starts to give orders. A contented sigh escapes his lips as he picks a bottle of water. Things are working out finer than he imagined.

“Hongbin-ah” he hears his name being called. As soon as he turns, he faces Cho Kyungjae, who has a small smile in his face. He’s quite attractive for someone in his middle fifties: black hair specked stylishly with grey and white, dark eyes and only a few wrinkles. He definitely was a ulzzang in his youth.

Hongbin’s face heat up “Director Cho Kyungjae” he bows.

“Aish, no need to be so formal, I feel so old! I prefer an ‘ssi’ or a ‘hyungnim’” the man opens a smile, and he has a single dimple in his right cheek.

“… Cho Kyungjae-ssi?” Hongbin tries again, and if his face was pink, now it’s scarlet.

“I guess it’s a beginning.” The older man shrugs, but continues to smile. He is a pleasant company “You were doing quite the nice job, boy. It’s been a while since I last saw someone so sure of what they wanted. Congratulations”

Okay, so this is the end of Lee Hongbin. People can’t really expect him to survive a praise made by a living legend.

“Thank you! Thank you so much” the boy bows yet again, earning a laugh from the older.

“It’s nothing, kid. I just like being honest” Cho Kyungjae seems amused with Hongbin’s mannerisms.

“Yes sir. I mean… Thank you again, sir.”

“Okay, okay” the man says. He gestures for a pair of chairs, and sits in one of them. Hongbin is quick to seat by his side “Now, Hongbin-ah, tell me why you putted the black and red set instead of the blue and grey”

Hongbin is eager to answer, and they spend the fifteen minutes break talking about the young photographers decisions. Soon Hongbin has to continue with his job; he’s about to explode in elation. His new rhythm makes the photo shoot finish before everybody expected, and that serves only to let The Eye more pleased with the boy’s work. He’s got the talent, the drive and it’s very easy in the eyes. Lee Hongbin is the kind of guy he’s looking for. He wants Hongbin in his staff, and once he wants something, he’s sure to have it.

“We’re finished!” Hongbin announces “Thank you everyone for your hard work!”

The models and the staff bow, all thanking him for  _his_ hard work. A sense of pride – the one he feels every time his effort is recognized – installs in his body, and now he wants to go home and tell Taekwoon about his day. It’s late, and he misses the catboy. No excitement could ever make him forget about his beloved Taekwoonie.

He’s grabbing his things when Kyungjae approaches him. He’s looking for something in his wallet “I’m very pleased with your work, Hongbin-ah, so please, call me one day so we can discuss a permanent place for you in my magazine” he says, making Hongbin’s heart beat like crazy in his ribcage.

This is a dream, is a dream, it can’t be true…

The Eye takes off his wallet a card, and is about to give it to Hongbin; a high pitched squeal interrupts him. The catgirl from before – the one who gave Hongbin the hair clip – is on the floor, papers scattered all around her. She looks like she wants to cry, but she holds it as her trembling small hands gather the papers. A coordi-noona quickly makes her way to help, and she’s the hybrid’s owner, judging their clear intimacy. The catgirl whimpers and hides her face in her owner’s neck the moment she sees each person in the studio staring in her direction. She remembers Hongbin of Taekwoon’s shyness.

“Disgusting” “Poor girl” both photographers say at the same time, before looking at each other.

“You pity that thing?” Cho Kyungjae’s eyes are totally different from before: now they’re sharp, analyzing; voice cold.

Hongbin doesn’t quite understand the sudden mood change “Y-Yes sir. She kind of reminds me of someone”

“Who?”

“Taekwoonie” Hongbin bites his lip, more confused as the time passes.

“Who’s Taekwoonie?” if possible, his gaze turns sharper.

The younger hesitates a bit “My catboy, sir”

Dark sharp eyes narrow and Kyungjae scowls “You have one of these dirty, disgusting, inferior beings?

“W-What?” Hongbin is so surprised he takes a step back. Maybe he listened wrong. A person like Cho Kyungjae wouldn’t use these hurtful words to refer to hybrids… Right?

“I asked you if you have one of those filthy hybrids!” the older male exclaims, his voice full of hate.

“Yes sir, I own one” the handsome face grimes as Hongbin takes in The Eye’s words. He doesn’t like saying he ‘owns’ Taekwoon, but a slow wrath is building in his body, and he doesn’t think about this detail.

“You had to have a flaw, but I never imagined someone who looks so good would fall so low” Kyungjae sighs loudly, passing a hand through his hair, using the other to put his card inside his jeans’ pocket “But I guess this can be resolved. If you get rid of that thing, ‘ _Taekwoonie’”_ he mocks, smirking “Then we can talk”

“Get rid of him?!” Hongbin can’t believe in what he heard; he has to take deep breaths to control himself, and it’s not working “What are you talking about?!”

“We discard toys, and I’m giving you a golden opportunity to do it. I know that with work we tend to look for ways to relieve ourselves, but I guarantee that here you will have decent people, not some repulsive semi-human thing to satisfy your needs”

This is the last straw; Hongbin is fuming, hands balled in fists and eyes flaming “You’re not suggesting that I keep a hybrid for sexual relieve, right?! Because this is absurd and offending, not only towards my person, but also towards my Taekwoon and hybrids in general!”

“Don’t raise your voice when speaking to me, boy!”

“Then don’t disrespect me with dirty assumption and inhuman propositions!”

“So you really care about a dirty toy?” The Eye huffs “Really care about a useless, troublesome toy?”

“Stop calling him dirty! And he’s not a toy!” what the hell is happening? How things could get so complicated? Hongbin is so perplexed and so angry and so wanting to get out of there that the world is starting to spin.

“Oh yeah? So what is he? Your lover?” with the lack of response – rather, with Hongbin’s flushing face – Cho Kyungjae widen his eyes “He IS?!”

Hongbin doesn’t know what to say. He do wants Taekwoon to be more, but he can’t make this situation worse than already is by saying this.

“N-No, he’s not! He’s a friend and a living being!” he stutters.

As he closes his eyes, the older photographer eases the wrinkles in his brow “Lee Hongbin, I like your determination, so I will give you a last chance: get rid of him and I will contract you right now”

Said Lee Hongbin takes a deep breath, staring at the older with nothing but disappointment “No, I won’t accept”

Kyungjae’s face becomes a deep red; he emanates anger “Then GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!”

Hongbin picks his things quickly and basically runs. The last thing he hears is the angry shout of Cho ‘The Eye’ Kyungjae.

“YOUR CAREER AS A PHOTOGRAPHER IS OVER! YOU LISTENED TO ME?! OVER!”

 

.

.

.

.

 

A big  _slam_ noise is heard as Hongbin enters his apartment, shutting the door behind him angrily.

He still can’t believe it. He can’t believe that Cho ‘The Eye’ Kyungjae – his idol – is one of those despicable people who think they’re superior to hybrids. He can’t believe that he made all those dirty assumptions about him and he can’t believe that the man had the courage to call Taekwoon –  _his Taekwoonie –_ a disposable toy. It’s just o absurd… Hongbin doesn’t remember a time which he feels so angry like right now. He wishes to break down the house, wreck everything, smash every single piece of glass he posses; even if he does this, he doesn’t think it will makes things better.

The fury burns so intensely that he thinks he will never calm down. It is even possible?

He’s on the edge. All he wants right now is to eat something – anything – and lay down in his bed. Maybe seek for Taekwoon and…

And what? Try to have a conversation with him? Taekwoon is not the most talkative hybrid, and honestly, this normally wouldn’t matter to Hongbin – he _loves_  the comfortable and sweet silence on normal days –; now the mere thought of the catboy’s quietness is enough to make the photographer angrier.

He should be thankful! Thanks to him, is very probable that Hongbin has to change his career choice; what Cho Kyungjae says, Cho Kyungjae does.

Thinking about Taekwoon, he’s not in the living room or in the kitchen – Hongbin doesn’t takes note on the abnormally, overly clean house, the still set table or the various pans in the stove – so he must be sleeping or taking a bath.

Hongbin doesn’t care.

He goes straight to his room; the sound of his shoes he didn’t bother to take off echoing in the silent apartment almost cruelly. He walks through the hallway directly to his room, not checking Taekwoon’s. His door is open; this makes him hesitate for a brief moment. His door is never wide open like this, what the hell happened? The anger that boils in his body calms a bit, not nearly the sufficient.

The first thing he notices when he walks in is Taekwoon’s body, next to his closet, who’s also wide open.

“Taekwoon?” Hongbin’s voice is (un)expectedly harsh, and if he is paying more attention, he would see the way the hybrid cringes when the usually ‘ie’ isn’t added. It isn’t the case.

When he doesn’t get an answer, Hongbin moves forward, until he’s close to see why the catboy is on the floor, fumbling with something.

Weird. Why the pieces in his hands look like the… Is that his  _Polaroid?_

His  _beloved_ Polaroid?

“Taekwoon…” his voice is strained, and he bites his lips; his hands shook with the force he’s putting on them, to control his anger.

This is a mistake, a mere mistake. That’s not his Polaroid, broken and in Taekwoon’s hands.

Once Hongbin remembered saying – or thinking – that his parents used to spoil him too much, giving him Sanghyuk as a birthday present, giving him the apartment and his first car – which he sold to buy his Kia Soul – and innumerable other things. What he didn’t think at that time was that they did this because they were never present in Hongbin’s early years as a child. From his three to his nine years, the boy grew in his maternal grandparents’ house, a temple in Seoul’s suburb because they were working. His late grandfather wasn’t a photographer, but liked to take pictures with that same Polaroid Taekwoon has in his hands. That Polaroid is the reason why Hongbin started to take pictures.

His very first camera. Broken because of Taekwoon.

“My Polaroid, Taekwoon… What happened to my Polaroid?!” he bursts, glaring in the hybrid’s direction.

Said one winces, dropping the few pieces of the camera in the floor. He turns so he’s facing Hongbin from underneath. His ears are slightly trembling, and his tail is stone hard.  “I-I’m so-sorry” he mumbles, ashamed “I-… It was… I-It was an accident”

“Get up” Hongbin commands, ignoring all the signals of Taekwoon’s fear and distress; the red puffy eyes, the chapped lips, the dropped posture but tense shoulders. The older fails to obey “I said to GET UP!”

Taekwoon stays on the floor, not looking inside Hongbin’s eyes. The latter is getting more and more exasperate with the attitude. He never ordered Taekwoon around, so maybe that’s why he can’t make him obey the most simple of orders.

Ungrateful hybrid.

“Besides mute, are you deaf too?!” moving forward, the younger grabs Taekwoon’s arm, yanking him off the floor. The hybrid stumbles, trying to keep his balance, but he isn’t very successful as Hongbin shoves him against the wall, the impact making a hollow  _thump;_ he hisses lightly in pain, tears accumulating in the corner of his eyes. What’s happening? “Answer me!”

Too shocked, too hurt, the catboy can’t produce words.

Hongbin laughs mockingly “So I was right? Poor Taekwoonie is now deaf too?” the dimpled smile Taekwoon loves is distorted into an ugly smirk “What? Are you sorry that you broke my Polaroid, are you? Then, let me tell you something: you should be sorry! You should be sorry that because of you, today I lost the only chance I had in become a great photographer! Because of you I’ll probably have to change my profession! You should be sorry that because of you, all I worked so freaking hard to archive now is nothing, did you hear it? NOTHING!”

The catboy whimpers, biting his lips so hard that the plump skin tears, a single droplet of blood oozing from it.

“Are you sad?” Hongbin continues, unmerciful “I’m the one who should be sad right? I am the one who’s life is ruined because of an ungrateful toy” he moves away, watching with a morbid sense of pride as Taekwoon slides down until he reaches the ground, his cat-like eyes wide open; they carry so many emotions: betrayal, hurt, shock, sadness, fear, a sparkle of anger…

Hongbin makes his way back to the room’s door, looking behind only to said his last words:

**“I regret the day I’ve adopted you”**

With this, he walks away, seeing one tear escaping the hybrid’s dark eyes.

The last thing Taekwoon hears is the sound of the front door slamming for the second time that night.


	6. Night

He lights a cigarette, lifting it to his mouth, sucking in the nicotine hungrily. He doesn’t smoke, but now he needs something to calm down his nerves.

It’s October, and the weather it’s chilly, making him shiver; the light coat he wears is not near enough to stop the wind.

The smoke escapes his mouth and nostrils, and Hongbin still doesn’t feel better. In fact, he’s worst than before, now that the nicotine is starting to make him relax and think properly. The space that before was full with anger and frustration it’s empty, giving other feelings the opportunity to enter its place at any slip of his self-control. These are feelings Hongbin can’t afford to feel at the moment.  He thinks that if they make their way to this empty place, he will go mad.

But they keep forcing their way. Sadness, awareness, despair, panic and a crushing guilt he fears it will reach him at any second, settling in his being like a parasite; consuming him from inside out.

He finishes the cigarette quickly, and is even quicker to light another one.

Seoul’s street lights are as bright as always, and the street movement is continuous and unstoppable. A city that does not sleep; independent lights that try to outshine one another, lonely in their quests.

Hongbin is like it.

Restless and lonely.

He breaths in deeply, coughing when the smoke overpowers his lungs’ air and briefly cuts his respiration; it’s so intense that tears appear in the corner of his eyes.

One falls to the ground. And then another.

And another and another; they keep falling until Hongbin is a weeping mess in the middle of the street. Big transparent tears run down his handsome face, blurring the world for his eyes. His legs fail him, and he’s on the ground like his tears, back against a store’s wall. He brings his knees closer to his chest, embracing it as a meek tentative to hold together what’s left from him. A man with smile wrinkles asks him why he’s like this, but Hongbin can’t convey any answer, sobbing harder.

The sneaky feelings take this opportunity to enter the unfilled place inside him, and they do it with a dizzying power; Hongbin almost chokes in his cries when the weight of his earlier actions finally installs in his mind.

What did he do?!

Even better, how in hell could he do something like that to him?! To his adored Taekwoon?!

_Oh, Taekwoonie, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please, please forgive me._

He blamed the hybrid for something he hadn’t fault in; he screamed and mistreated him, made him feel unwanted and worthless. His Taekwoonie, who he knew had a painful past.

He was the worst with the sweet catboy. He’d hurt him, both physically and emotionally, and now Taekwoon would never forgive him. All the trust he took so long to build between them was shattered in mere minutes, and it would never be the same.

Hongbin is so sorry.

_Taekwoonie, oh my god, please forgive me. I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry._

_Please Taekwoonie, I will beg you if you want. I will worship the ground you walk by, but please, please, give me another chance._

_Please Taekwoonie, I don’t think I can survive with you hating me. Beat me down, curse, ignore me, but please, forgive me._

_How can I live knowing that the person I love hates me? Yes Taekwoonie, I love you._

_I love you, I love you._

Realization is the next thing that fills his body.

What if Taekwoon  _really_ hates him?

What if he hurt him beyond forgiveness?

What if, what if… The thoughts are maddening.

He stands in his trembling legs, reaching for his cell phone, checking the time. 11:42PM. He’s been away from home for more than one hour, walking without destination; he calls home next, trying to talk to Taekwoon. As he expected, he doesn’t answer. One of those sneaky feelings – panic; revolting, frustrating, hideous panic – eats him, making his stomach churn and his heart beat at an accelerate pace and his legs wanting to run and run until he’s by the hybrid’s side once again.

Wiping his tear-stained cheeks – they don’t stop falling, though –, Hongbin does exactly this: he runs; long muscular legs setting a painful pace.

He welcomes the pain with outstretched arms, like she’s an old friend; she helps him to take his focus away from the panic.

It helps him to keep the tiny amount of control that remains inside him.

Control that shatters the moment he arrives in front of his apartment.

Panting, feeling the sweat running down his face, Hongbin sees the open door; the tears that never stopped falling from his – now burning, red and puffy – eyes seem to renew their forces; he can’t see things properly because of them.

“… T-Taekwoonie?” he calls tentatively, entering his house.

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are in the middle of his living room, talking quietly in hushed tones, faces contorted in deep frowns. There’s glass on the floor, and for his crescent despair, a few drops of blood together with it. His already ragged breath hitches in his throat, millions of possibilities passing through his head as he walks with wobbly steps towards the mess in the floor.

Sanghyuk is the first one who notices him, and Hongbin shudders when brown eyes fixes in his own; feral and full of anger. It doesn’t take the photographer long to reach a conclusion: Hyuk heard him manhandling Taekwoon. Both catboys were never close, but the older is protective of the younger – something Hongbin believes it’s instinctive –, and the latter has a not-so-secret admiration directed to the former. And they are from the same specie and had hardships in their pasts; this automatically makes them close. “You’re back”

The older only nods weakly. Jaehwan turns his attention to him; differently from Sanghyuk, his eyes radiate confusion and preoccupation. “Hongbin-ah, where were you? Where is Leo-hyung? What happened here?” questions flood from his mouth.

Hongbin too wants the answer to them.

“I-I…” he doesn’t know what to say; he doesn’t have time to say something as one particular question picks his interest “W-Wait. You asked where is Taekwoonie? He’s not here?!” there’s desperation in his voice, even himself can notice it.

“He’s not here” Sanghyuk spits the answer, earning a confused look from Jaehwan and a guilty one from his former owner “He’s not here or in the neighborhood. I called Wonshik-hyung and he’s not there too” white sharp fangs are seen for a moment. The hybrid is angry.

“Something happened, right?” the older in the trio asks, tired of being left hanging in the conversation. He doesn’t understand the sudden aggressiveness Sanghyuk directs to Hongbin, or why the latter looks wrecked; tear-stained cheeks, disheveled hair, sweating and all “You guys could please tell me what’s happening?! Hongbin-ah, why Hyukkie doesn’t want to tell me what happened?”

Hongbin can’t gather the courage to explain, and he leaves the unwanted task in the youngest hands as he futilely runs past the duo.

Maybe Taekwoon is hiding somewhere. Maybe if he searches carefully the catboy will appear.

He hesitates in his room’s door; recent memories filling his head as the tears in his eyes threaten to fall again. His chest hurts – hurts  _so much –_ when he enters the place where everything collapsed. It’s paradoxically clean – paradox because of all of his dirty actions, because of the dirty words he spat on his innocent Taekwoon… – and the pieces of his broken Polaroid are on top of his desk. He kneels before it, touching a small piece in his hands; all this camera and he passed through… Days wandering Seoul – and Incheon, Busan, Daegu, Gwangju and others uncountable cities – taking pictures of the people, the sky, the streets and its stores, filling his bag with bits of each one. Precious recollections he still has.

Then it clicks.

Simply  _clicks._

 _I still have them,_ he thinks, covering his mouth with one hand, trying to muffle a sob.  _I have all these memories with me. They’ll always be with me._

His Polaroid was one of the most precious things to him.

But not as precious as Taekwoon.

Who’s not there. Who is somewhere outside his – their – home late at night, hurt. Who maybe won’t even come back.

_For all gods, please, don’t let this be true._

_I won’t bear his loss. I’m not ready to let him go; I will never be ready to let him go._

_Please, please, come back._

_I’m sorry, Taekwoonie, I’m so, so sorry._

Something under the Polaroid pieces catches his attention; a white shred of paper. Carefully taking it, Hongbin reads the single phrase written with a sloppy handwriting.

**I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused.**

Hongbin sobs harder than he ever did.

 

.

.

.

.

 

_I knew it. I knew, I knew, I knew._

The phrase keeps repeating itself inside Taekwoon’s mind as he walks blindly Seoul’s still busy streets. He’s been walking for the past one hour and a half, but he’s pretty sure he didn’t go as far as he wanted. His head screams at him to run, to get away, and to go as distant as he can from Hongbin’s house; his heart tells him another thing. His oh so soft heart, like Hakyeon used to say, begs for him to come back, to try harder. If Hongbin thinks he’s useless and troublesome, then he can try finding a job, can make extra effort in communicating, can… Do everything the younger asked – ordered – him. His heart is hurt, more than any other part of Taekwoon’s body – like his back, because of the harsh way Hongbin shoved him against the wall, or his eyes, burning after so many tears or his bleeding hand, because he couldn’t control himself and had broken a glass in pure anguish – and it continues to cry even when his eyes stopped.

The game of push and pull his mind and body are playing is driving him crazy.

The trust they’ve building with so much care and attention now it’s holding itself in a cracked foundation, just because his heart won’t let him shatter it; the tiny hope being sufficient to keep him near enough to be found.

The hybrid is not close to home, but he’s not far from it either. He desperately wants Hongbin to find him, to bring him back home.

This, if Hongbin ever wants him back.

His broken self doubts it.

He’s useless. He’s troublesome and disobedient.

He’s a  _toy._

And in the end, all toys are thrown away.

Taekwoon believed that Hongbin was different. That he was the  _one._

Someone who’d love him for what he was. Clearly, he was wrong.

The feelings become overwhelming in their intensity just when the catboy reaches a small park; he has to sit in one of the swings and breathe. Each puff of air burns his lungs, and Taekwoon chokes as he tears come back with full force. His head hurts – he stopped listening to it, always following his heart after all – as well as his back and eyes and legs and hand and heart.

He desires for it to end. Hurts so much; not even when he was burning he felt this kind of pain.

Consuming, burning ice pain, creeping through his skin and cutting his air.

Sly, wicked betrayal, whispering ‘I told you so’s in his mind; the sudden numbness he senses in all of his other sentiments. Nothing reaches him but those negative emotions.

_I knew it. I knew, I knew, I knew._

_Why, Hongbin-ah?_

_Why would you make me love you if in the end, you would be like the others who’d hurt me?_

_Why you made me love you?_

_Why, why, why?_

Too preoccupied with his suffering state of mind, the hybrid fails to see several shadows approaching him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Hongbin is still drowning in his own pain and guilt when his bedroom’s door collides with the wall in a strong  _bang;_ he jumps and whimpers slightly.

Hakyeon is by the door, looking at him with so much anger that his whole demeanor is different; ears flat against his skull, white fangs clearly visible and tail as hard as stone. The catboy’s black eyes are burning holes in his body, and the tan skin of Hakyeon’s hands is white with the force he’s digging his nails in his palms.

“Lee Hongbin” his full name never sounded so wrong in someone’s lips. It drips with venom; rage “Lee Hongbin, I want an explanation. Right. NOW!”

“H-Hakyeon-hyung…”

“Don’t you even start with the pity show” the older growls, eyes turning into black crescents. “I will only rip you head off your damn shoulders quicker if you start”

Hongbin gulps, wiping the tears off his face. He gets up, feeling the pleasant pain in his knees – every pain different from the one in his heart is a gift, a sweet distraction – and sits on his bed. He stays silent.

He knows that if he opens his mouth, all that will come out are sobs and cries for forgiveness.

The hybrid is still waiting “I see you’re not going to tell me your version. Very well” he snaps his fingers, the sound acute and cruel to the younger’s ears “I don’t care about you in the moment, so I will make you answer me”

A sharp tug in his shirt and Hongbin is staring Hakyeon from below him. They’re so close he can feel the worry emanating from the catboy’s eyes. He’s almost as panicked as himself, Hongbin perceives.

“Sanghyuk told me you manhandled Taekwoon. Is that true?” irritated with the lack of response, Hakyeon tugs the fabric again, twisting it in his hand “Is that true?!”

Ashamed, the photographer only nods.

_Smack._

The slap is so strong that its sound reverberates through the room and makes its receptor dizzy.

“I told you to take care of him! I said that Taekwoon was very sensible, and you promised… You…” Hakyeon’s voice breaks, and tears fills his eyes. With a hand in his cheeks, Hongbin can feel his own. He didn’t know that there were still tears to be cried. Never in his life had he remembered crying so much.

No, joining all the moments he cried in his life are not enough to cover all he cried today. The tears just keep running down his face in a pathetic manner.

“I’m sorry” he manages to say between hiccups “I’m so sorry, Hakyeon-hyung. I’m so, so, so sorry”

The older of the duo seems baffled with his reaction; his gaze immediately softens, and he’s Hakyeon-hyung once more, the ‘Umma’ of the group. “You didn’t mean to hurt him” it’s not a question, it’s a statement.

Nodding, Hongbin launches his body in the hybrid’s direction, in search for comfort “I never… I…” he cries, nonsense words mixing and forming nothing but confuse sentences.

“Shhh, its okay” gentle hands messes his already messy hair “I’m still mad at you, but you look pretty wrecked, Binnie-yah”

A humorless laugh escapes Hongbin’s mouth; the sound more similar to a wail than it should. It is truly pitiful. The hybrid cringes at it; it hurts his sensitive ears.

“I w-want m-my Taek-Taekwoonie back” he doesn’t care if he sounds like a spoiled kid; nothing matters but Taekwoon “I wa-want him back”

One very small grin tugs upwards the corners of Hakyeon’s lips “I know, I know. We will bring him back home, okay? Now, go wash your face, we have a lot of work to do” his motherly tone soothes – a little bit – the boy’s aching being.

“Yes ‘Umma’”

Determination is what makes him move.

He will descend to Hell if necessary; he will enter Heaven if Taekwoon is there.

He will find him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

He runs, but this time, it’s not a dream.

He can see everything, can smell the stench of alcohol, mud, leather and silk; can hear all the dirty, provocative words being thrown at him.

“Where are you going, kitty cat? Are you scared?”

“Hey, calm down, we just want to have fun”

“Boy, you’re handsome, want to play with me? I don’t bite… a lot”

“Toys are supposed to pleasure others! Let’s see if you can do it well”

“Dirty little pet! Stop running! HEY!”

_Ignore the voices, ignore it. Just keep running._

Taekwoon tries to accelerate, but his legs are tired from all the walking he did before. He thinks he really became a domesticated hybrid, not used to excessive exercise; when he lived on the streets, he could run like no other. Fast like the wind.

That’s not the case anymore.

 “Woah, he’s fast! Where are you going, toy? To your owner’s arms?!”

“We can have fun with him too if you want!”

Forcing then a bit more, Taekwoon’s legs are leading him back to his home. Hongbin’s home.  _Their_  home.

Instinct indeed is a fascinating thing. No matter how much Hongbin harmed him, by his side is where he feels more secure.

But wait.

There are at least eight people chasing him, both boys and girls full of arrogance and prejudice. They’re very common these days; gangs formed with the simple objective of beating down, even killing, hybrids. It’s fun; it fulfills the human need for violence, it doesn’t have serious consequences. Hybrids have a minimal number of laws at their favor, nothing important or life changing. They’re pets in the eyes of the Law. 

If he brings this kind of people to his home, what would they do to Hongbin?

He stops and turns so abruptly that his chasers have the decency to look surprised.

“So I was right?” one of them singsongs “You were running to your master!”

“Why’d you stop?” a girl smirks, blinking maliciously at him “I bet you master is cute like you. I would love to wreck you both”

“Take us to him!”

Taekwoon growls; his posture changes as he bents his back, ready to jump and fight. His pearly fangs are exhibited in a threatening fashion, his ears move at the slightest noises, his tail swings slowly behind him, frizzled.

The look in some of the faces changed from smug to fearful. They’re not familiar with angry hybrids. Most are frightened, scrawny fragile things or lost domesticated ones; the others, the few real street fighters are only seen when they want people to see them. Taekwoon was visible and too dressed up to be a catboy street fighter, right?

“You wanna fight? Come!” there’s always the one who likes to fight; this group is no exception. “Like hell I’ll lose to a kitten”

“Let’s see if the kitten can scratch!” other male feels confident after his friend outburst. Soon he doesn’t have another option but to fight, the group surrounding him.

A hiss.

Taekwoon will fight.


	7. If Things Go Wrong... We Can Always Make It Right

“Oh, so it’s your pet? I saw it maybe fifteen minutes ago. It looked very lost” a woman in her mid thirties says as Hongbin shows her a picture of Taekwoon – it’s one of his favorites, his cell phone background and one of the hundreds he took when the catboy was distracted – watching television; pout in his pink lips, lower lip caught between his teeth, ears high in his head, hands wrapped around a cup of warm milk.

Hongbin gives the woman a tight smile; he resists the urge to growl at the ‘it’ use. He’s not an ‘it’, he’s a ‘he’! “You remember what direction he was going to?” she looks away, deep in thought, before pointing the direction.

“I think it went that way. Careful boy, that area is dangerous for pets at this hour”

The photographer nods, whispering a small and disgruntled “Thank you” before heading to the direction pointed; he knows better than to question the woman, this being the first hint he gets in forty minutes. He calls Wonshik as he walks – semi-runs; large and constant footsteps– and informs him he found a clue about Taekwoon’s whereabouts, telling where he’s heading to and warning the dangers for the oldest in their group. On the other side of the line, Wonshik apprehensively tells the news to Hakyeon, who shrieks so loudly that even Hongbin, feels a bit deafer. He is sorry for his best friend ears.

This part of Seoul is not very far from his neighborhood, which surprises Hongbin. Judging the time he was away, Taekwoon could be far away from the area. The idea that the hybrid somehow kept himself near soothes his heart; his aching heart that craves for the boy.

It means that he is waiting for Hongbin deep down. He’s waiting to be found, or at least, is what the photographer desperately wants to believe. That Taekwoon wants for him to find him, that he wants to come back home.

_I’m coming, Taekwoonie. I’m going to find you. We will go back home together and… What the hell is all this?_

An annoying noise is making him lose concentration; shouts and curses echoing in the relatively silent street. They make him cringe; Hongbin can almost feel the waves of violence the screams carry, and he wonders why people look so… nonchalant about the fuss.

“Another fight?” a woman is talking to her boyfriend – Hongbin think it’s her boyfriend, judging the way he has an arm wrapped around her waist – as the couple walks near the photographer.

The man shrugs “I guess. Probably a gang found some lost cat-hybrid”

Hongbin freezes in his spot; his feet glued in its place.

It can’t be. Gang? Cat-hybrid? In the direction the woman saw Taekwoon going?

His heart will stop at any second, he’s certain; it beats like crazy in his ribcage, leaping against his ribs painfully. There’s the faint taste of blood in his mouth because he bit the inside of his cheek with too much force in a vain attempt of controlling his emotions. Desperation is by far the feeling that makes a quick way to his heart, at the same time it fogs his mind. Hongbin knows cases – they’re always appearing in the news – of gangs that killed several hybrids, knows cases of hybrids that were disfigured after beatings.

Taekwoon can be in this situation; cornered against a wall, maybe on the floor, receiving punches and kicks and all types of violence. They can abuse him…

Suddenly his feet are not glued to the ground anymore; they’re light, almost too light, and Hongbin dashes in the noise direction. It’s fainter than before, just whimpers of pain and foul words.

He turns one street and finally,  _finally_ finds Taekwoon.

Not in the situation that made him panic, to his relief.

And yet, the photographer can’t help but to feel shock directed to the scene displayed right in his front; his eyes widening and mouth opening without a sound coming from it.

 

.

.

.

.

 

His mind is fogged by his survival instincts.

He barely registers the sharp pain on his left shoulder or the bright red blood oozing slowly from the cut in his hand – the one he got on Hongbin’s house, now deeper – or even the way his lugs burn from all the exertion he’s been making for the past minutes. His breaths come in rapid puffs; his ears listen to every noise in a twenty feet range and his eyes flick madly, searching for new enemies in the shadows.

The sensations – awareness, fear, anger – are too familiar for Taekwoon. He felt them during most of his life, especially in the time he had to fight against other hybrids and sometimes runaway teenagers, drug addicts; anyone who needed the little money the fights provided. They made him feel the rush, the drive to keep surviving. They made him receive the nickname of ‘Leo’ for his wildness.

The same wildness that made Taekwoon defeat all these people who were chasing him. The same people who now are on the floor, whining and gasping from pain; bodies full of scratches and one – maybe two – broken nose and several bruises that certainly would become an ugly purple in a few hours.

“Y-You beast!” one girl – the only one in the human group standing – exclaims, big brown eyes full of make-up and fear.

Taekwoon stares her with blown eyes; black pits that couldn’t really see her. In his mind she’s the enemy, she wants to hurt him, break his already shattered being.

_She needs to be neutralized. Eliminated._

Taekwoon walks in her direction with a slightly quivering body; apparently one of his legs in hurt as well. He diverts from one, two, three, four beaten bodies – he accidentally kicks one boy, who recoils and cries in pain – and soon is standing right before her. The girl is on her knees, and thin fillets of blood stain her face. Someone like Taekwoon never bothered to distinguish boys of girls; if they threatened him, they were treated the same way. 

“G-Go a-away!” the girl stutters, afraid. She never could have guessed that this catboy was strong to the point of taking them all down alone. “F-Filthy animal! Stay a-aw-away from m-me!” she shouts.

Said ‘animal’ grabs her long hair, pushing it so the girl lets a sob escape her mouth; tears prickle her eyes.

Taekwoon analyses her carefully; he seems almost innocent with his big – ripped – sweater and head bend slightly to the side, but in his eyes, a cold and calculating look. “Repeat. What I am?” he orders, his tone commanding. She gulps and starts to cry; Taekwoon doesn’t bulge, and tugs her hair “Repeat” he orders again.

“P-Please” she pleads, struggling weakly in his iron hold “P-Please… I’m so-sorry, I-I’m sorry”

A bit of light returns to Taekwoon’s black orbs; he blinks twice, regaining focus and control; his instincts still kicking in, but at a moderate pace. He releases the girl “Leave. All of you” he says loudly and as if to make his point, growls at the end.

Hurriedly she does exactly this; stands with skinny and weak legs and runs, losing her balance once because of her high heels.

One by one, the others start to get up, all too scared of Taekwoon to even look in his direction; one boy with broken nose accidentally crosses eyes with the hybrid and Taekwoon snarls, making the boy squeak in utter fear.

Alone, Taekwoon finally starts to breathe evenly; his body still trembles and hurts, but there’s no apparent danger anymore. He closes his eyes, and relaxes, letting his senses drift from their too aware state.

By doing this, his ears listen to a shallow breathing, a bit distant from his current spot.

Taekwoon’s eyes snap open, turning in the breathing direction.

Black cat-like orbs meet almond brown ones.

_Hongbin…_

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

The moment Hongbin’s eyes meet Taekwoon’s, the younger boy feels like crying. He can’t contain the relief and the happiness, the sheer love he feels for the hybrid that stands right on his front, a few meters from distance.

It doesn’t matter that he saw Taekwoon yanking a girl by her hair, that he kicked – even if looked accidental – a boy on the floor; that he has bloody nails and feral – at the same time, scared, livid – eyes and that he appears a wounded animal.

Nothing matters but only one thing.

Taekwoon is right there.

“Taekwoonie…” he whispers in the sweetest voice he can manage, giving one step forward; he’s startled when Taekwoon gives one behind. “Taekwoonie, what…”

“Stay right there” the hybrid snarls and Hongbin sees how his whole body trembles. It’s cold – the sweater can’t be enough – and he’s hurt. His heart is beating crazily and the photographer wishes to reach out for Taekwoon; caress the soft strands of black hair and kiss every centimeter of his pale face, console him and apologize for his harsh and unnecessary behavior. “Don’t c-come closer”

Biting his lower lip, Hongbin doesn’t listen the older, continuing with his stride; Taekwoon giving one step back to each forward of Hongbin’s.

“Oh, my Taekwoonie, don’t run away” using the softer of voices, Hongbin tries to convince the hybrid “Please, don’t” he almost begs, stretching one arm, as if to touch the boy.

Cat-like eyes widen, nearly popping out of its socks. Pouty pink lips quiver as those eyes shine with tears. “W-What?”

To Hongbin’s relief, Taekwoon stops giving steps back; he seems so startled with the younger’s words that his feet are glued on the dirty street floor. Equally dirty hands – of blood – close, knuckles going white with the sheer force Taekwoon is making on them. He’s nervous, this is clear. And anxious, fearful; he looks ready to receive insults with a straight face.

It pains Hongbin’s heart, because this sweet catboy is thinking about his earlier anger attack; he beats himself mentally. To have Taekwoon fearing him, it’s unbearable. To see his eyes flicking nervously, his lips pressed into a thin line, his cute fluffy ears low in a sad arch.

It’s just too much.

Striding in his direction, the photographer arrives at the hybrid’s front in mere seconds.

They’re face to face; deep brown eyes meeting endless black ones in a staring contest that seem to last for hours and at the same time, last for a single and short moment. Taekwoon’s breaths come in fast puffs of air, and it hits Hongbin’s face in a way that makes the younger slightly dizzy with want.

Carefully, Hongbin raises his hand, touching the hybrid’s cheek so lightly that the touch it’s barely there “My Taekwoonie” he whispers, and feels the shivers that runs through the other’s body “I found you”

There’s no need for more words; Taekwoon’s eyes light up with understanding and he visibly relaxes. His bloody hands clutch Hongbin’s forearms as he stares directly into him, searching for any sign of anger or violence. When he doesn’t find any, all of his features soften, turning pliant, and he nuzzles in the hand on his face, sighing with barely contained emotions; he frowns deeply in thought and then lets a very, very small smile grace his lips.

“Hongbin-ah…” his voice is soft and warm, and electricity jolts through Hongbin’s spine, making him move.

He finally,  _finally_ presses his lips against Taekwoon’s, feeling the plush supple pink flesh on his own. His mind registers the faint squeak of surprise that leaves the hybrid’s delicious mouth, before he freezes completely. Not giving up, Hongbin presses a bit harder, and moves slightly to the right, sucking Taekwoon’s lower lip tenderly, asking for access. The hands in his forearms tighten before going slack; Taekwoon shudders before slowly opening his mouth, granting Hongbin the access he has been craving since the first time he saw the catboy, so many months ago.

They kiss thoughtfully; Taekwoon clearly has no experience – Hongbin isn’t the most kissed person in the world too – and he’s just as shy as his personality, kissing with small flicks of kittenish-tongue and a light purr that’s constant. He’s not bittersweet like his scent; in fact, he’s sweet underneath the faint metallic taste of blood. So addicting Hongbin deepens the kiss so he can taste the older boy better; their tongues met each other for brief seconds and the slight rough texture of Taekwoon’s is enough to drive the photographer crazy; he grabs the hybrid’s waist and flushes their bodies together gently. A low sigh escapes Taekwoon’s mouth and his still blood-stained hands make their way to Hongbin’s neck, wrapping them there.

 _I could die happily now,_ Hongbin thinks, smiling in the other’s mouth.

Air is soon needed, and both boys have to separate their lips. Taekwoon’s are raw, red with a bit of blood and shiny with spit and he looks utterly lost and embarrassed and delectable; Hongbin chuckles and touches the plush flesh lovingly, feeling his cheeks hurt with the size of his grin and his eyes burning with unshed tears. This time they’re from happiness, and Taekwoon’s own orbs are shining with the clear liquid.

Surprisingly, is the hybrid who speaks first “Hongbin-ah we… we need to talk”

Hongbin only has time to blink once before a loud screech breaks the intimate atmosphere.

It’s Hakyeon.

As Hongbin sees the older hybrid shoving him away to hug the younger catboy, he thinks that maybe it is Hakyeon’s plan of life to interrupt him every time he manages to step inside Taekwoon’s defense walls. Sighing, he acknowledges Wonshik’s presence – who’s at a fair distance, looking tenderly at Hakyeon fusing around Taekwoon – and flicks his eyes back to the catboy he loves so much, finding him staring. He mouths a ‘we’ll talk later’ and the older boy agrees with a small nod before being engulfed by tanned and unexpectedly strong arms.

Suddenly, Hongbin is nervous.

What will he say?

 

.

.

.

.

 

They’re sitting on Hongbin’s bed after going back to the photographer’s apartment. Hakyeon and Jaehwan are cooking something – the late hour doesn’t matter and the house smells like boiled vegetables and chicken – while Sanghyuk flips the TV channels without much attention, the noises not quite reaching the room, but being enough to provide a background noise. Wonshik is not in the house; he went out to buy some drinks and more bandages. In his desperation to treat Taekwoon, Hongbin over covered his most visible wounds, spending all the bandages he had before treating all of them.

Taekwoon is as distant as he can in the bed, playing with the tip of his tail, worrying his injured lower lip with his sharp teeth.

Hongbin squirms in his place, head low. He does know what he wants to say, the only problem is that he doesn’t know  _how_ to say it without looking like some creepy obsessive-ish, stalker-ish pervert.

_I need you, I love you. I’m sorry for my behavior, I’m an idiot, please, please forgive me._

 Yes, definitely a creepy, obsessive pervert.

Lifting his head just enough to see Taekwoon through his bangs – his hair is in need for a haircut and because of all his running, it’s very tousled and falling in his eyes – the photographer feels the usual wave of affection and love warming his body; the silence now is more than he can bear and the need to settle things, make things right is too big to be ignored anymore. He doesn’t care about looking bad, he just care about  _Taekwoon forgiving him._

“Taekwoonie” he starts, and the catboy’s ears turn in his direction, interested. He however doesn’t turn his head; his hands still playing with his black tail.

“… Yes?” his silky voice is lower than a whisper, and if Hongbin wasn’t completely focused on him, he probably would have lost the less-than-whisper ‘yes’.

“I-I… I…” Hongbin curses mentally his ability, better, the lack of it when it comes to articulate a decent apology. His hands are sweaty, and he can’t help but feel like a child. The fact that Taekwoon is not looking at him only reinforces this unpleasant sensation in his gut.

“YAH, JAEHWAN! PUT LESS PEPPER, FOR GOD’S SAKE!”

Hakyeon’s scream is thunderous in the heavy atmosphere that covers the room, and both boys flinch; Hongbin is convinced the world wants him to suffer more, to bask in the interminable guilt that eats him from inside out. There’s something like a click of tongue, clearly a sound made out of exasperation, and it comes from the other person who’s with him in his room.

He looks in Taekwoon’s direction and is surprised to see onyx eyes staring right back at him. Eyes full of so much sentiment Hongbin isn’t capable of distinguish them in their swirl; he remembers the first time he ever crossed eyes with the hybrid and how they were like this, overwhelming in their clarity of emotions. He opens his mouth to continue, but is interrupted before words can form in it.

“I’m sorry, master” the voice is still as low as it can be and is accompanied with a deep bow. The gears in Hongbin’s seem to stop, and for tense seconds, he thinks he finally went crazy.

Well, judging what Taekwoon just said, Hongbin thinks he lost it.

_He couldn’t have heard right._

“Uh?” the photographer gasps, his mouth open in confusion and plain astonishment.

“I’m sorry, my master” the hybrid repeats, and this time there’s no mistakes; he really said what Hongbin thought he said previously.

“Why… Why are you apologizing?”

“I-I was careless and broke something valuable for you and then I ran away like a child and… I’m sorry” Taekwoon’s head is bent in the bow, and the younger of the two can see his jungsuri. In any other time, he would find it cute, but now he’s too startled to notice. “I’m ready to accept any punishment” he completes, and it’s the final drop. Something shatters inside Hongbin, and he stands so fast his vision blacks out for a millisecond.

The catboy lifts his head, and the look in his face is one of fright; he shrinks and lowers his gaze, waiting for what he guesses it’s his punishment.

Instead, two arms wrap around his torso, lifting him so he’s standing and being enveloped by Hongbin’s slightly smaller – but stronger – frame. His own arms are pinned on his body’s sides so he can’t embrace Hongbin back or shove him away.

“Stop, Taekwoon” Hongbin says the hybrid’s name without any suffix, and his deep voice sounds huskier; the older boy goes pliant in his arms, breathing shallowly “Please, just stop saying so much nonsense. You’re not supposed to apologize to me, this is my line” he tightens his hold on the other, breathing him in “Don’t call me master and listen carefully what I have to say, okay, Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon nods, and Hongbin lets him go, but grasps his hand and make them sit close to each other.

Hongbin exhales loudly, preparing himself.

_I’m ready._

“I’m sorry” it’s the first thing that leaves his mouth “For being a jerk and yelling and hurting you. I didn’t mean it, it’s just that… I had a bad day at work, the guy I admired since I was a kid is a complete idiot and I canalized my anger to you unintentionally. When I saw my broken Polaroid…” Taekwoon whimpers at the reminder, but Hongbin is quick to soothe him, releasing his hand to cradle the other’s face. “Shh… Listen to me, okay? That camera was important to me, this is true, but…” he caresses the smooth cheeks with his thumbs, and smiles relieved when the catboy answers with a light purr “… It didn’t mean anything compared to you”

The black eyes that never looked away while he was speaking shine and Taekwoon’s bottom lip is caught between his teeth, biting down the flesh strongly. A drop of blood pools in it.

“Please don’t hurt yourself” in a bold move that probably would make him beet red at any other day – but not today; he already went through too much to be scared or ashamed of something – Hongbin approaches his face and lightly kisses the blood away. He continues to speak with his face centimeters away from Taekwoon’s face, and his respiration ruffles the boy’s fringe. “I don’t want you to be hurt any longer. I can’t bear it because of my own selfish reasons”

“… I don’t understand” the hybrid blinks in confusion “What do you mean when… You… I…” he doesn’t seems capable of articulate what he wants to say, and his pale cheeks are rapidly coloring, becoming the pretty shade of red that Hongbin loves so much.

“I love you, Taekwoonie” that’s it. He can’t be more straightforward than this, and hopefully, he won’t need to be. His own face is burning up after the confession, and Hongbin thinks for a minute that maybe that wasn’t the most appropriated moment to say something like this.

Too late.

“You… Love me?” the hybrid is so hesitant in repeating the words that Hongbin’s insecurities are forgotten so he can nod and smile.

“Yes, Taekwoonie, I love you. I love you more than a pet or a friend. My heart beats like crazy every time I look at you, I make a fool out of myself and I talk too much because I simply don’t know what to do when you’re near me.  I  _love_ you and I hope that someday you can forgive me for my actions”

In a perfect world, Taekwoon would forgive him right away, would kiss him and tell him that he too loves him. They would expel their friends from the house and then they would make out and talk and be like teenagers in love for hours.

Unfortunately for Hongbin, the world is not perfect.

With gentle hands, Taekwoon take Hongbin’s off his face, and carefully puts them on the photographer lap. He’s not looking at Hongbin’s face, so the younger immediately knows that something went wrong in his speech. “I need time” Taekwoon whispers, lowering his ears. His tail curls shyly in his lap.

“T-Time?” Hongbin chokes and a bitter feeling sets in the pit of his stomach.

The hybrid just agrees with a shake of his head.

“The food is ready! Taekwoon-ah, I made your favorit… I’m interrupting?” for the second time in less than a day, Hakyeon appears out of nowhere, breaking the mood. Right now the interruption is not completely unwelcome; the room is stuffy with a thick and unpleasant atmosphere, filled with tension and awkwardness. The younger catboy doesn’t say anything, just gets up and exits Hongbin’s room. Hakyeon seems to catch the current situation, and he gives a pitying look in Hongbin’s direction. “He’ll come around. Maybe it’s better if he spends the night with me and Wonshik”

Weakly, Hongbin concurs.

 

.

.

.

.

 

That night - or morning, since they went to sleep past 4a.m – Hongbin doesn’t sleep. He just stays in his bed, gazing the ceiling without really seeing it. Thoughts of Taekwoon clouds his mind from everything else; he wonders what he’s doing, how long he will be away, if he’s going to forgive him and the consequences of a no or a yes. If no, the hybrid would leave him or give him a second chance to gain his trust? If yes, they would come back to their prior routine or something  _more_ would happen?

When would he come back? In a day or two? A week? … A month?

Is this his way of punishing Hongbin? Because the boy feels like dying in anticipation and distress.

_Taekwoon, Taekwoon, Taekwoon._

_Look at what you’ve done to me. You turned me into an obsessive, dependent kid._

_Assume your responsibility and come back to me._

The curtains block the sun, so it’s past midday when he decides to get up; his muscles ache and burn, feeling the effort from the previous day.

He eats cold rice and the leftovers Hakyeon and Jaehwan left in his fridge. It probably tastes good, but it’s not Taekwoon’s delicious food, so Hongbin doesn’t register its flavor.

The rest of the day is dull; he doesn’t receive calls canceling his appointments and photoshoots; which honestly surprises him a bit; judging the way Cho Kyungjae treated him before, Hongbin thought the guy would quickly use all of his influence to destroy his career as fast as he could. The guilt for mistreating Taekwoon because of something that didn’t even happened is threatening to steal his breath.

**_Knock knock_ **

The sound comes from his door. At first he imagines it is Sanghyuk or Jaehwan or both, maybe trying to cheer him up.

He drags himself to the door, opening it without asking who it is.

He’s met with cat-like black eyes being framed by equally black hair.

A pair of fluffy ears on top of this hair, a tail swinging softly; pale and lithe complexion; broad shoulders and angular face, with chubby cheeks stained pink and separated pouty lips, panting slightly.

_Jung Taekwoon._

Hongbin opens and closes his mouth several times, not knowing what to do, what to say. Fortunately Taekwoon knows; he walks one step closer and almost throws himself in the photographer arms, his own wrapping around Hongbin’s neck. Surprised by the unusual and sudden actions, it takes Hongbin a instant to notice the situation he’s in, and he’s not stupid to deny the hybrid’s physical demonstration of affection when it’s so rare. He holds the older boy’s waist, and feels a big grin stretching his lips.

Taekwoon smiles too, his small, sweet smile, and Hongbin melts. He loves this catboy so much it hurts.

A  _good_  kind of pain.

The pouty lips met his in a slow, almost lazy kiss. They move in synchrony, memorizing and pouring their feelings for each other. The kiss last an eternity and a blink of an eye, and it’s perfect.

“I’m home” Taekwoon whispers against Hongbin’s lips when they finally finish their liplock.

Hongbin smiles warmly, understanding all Taekwoon means with the simple phrase. He pecks the pink lips again.

“Welcome home”


	8. Epilogue - Through His Eyes

They call him loud, obnoxious, and annoying. They say he needs to shut up a little and pay more attention to his surroundings; he should calm down and stop meddling in other peoples’ life.

People can say whatever they want; Cha Hakyeon knows who he is and differently from what most of those people think, he’s extremely aware of… everything. He lived in the streets for almost as much time as Taekwoon, and just like the other catboy, he saw all kinds of things that happen when no one is looking. He saw the violence, the fight for territory and survival, how hybrids sold themselves for a plate of food.

He and Taekwoon had different ways of dealing with the exposure.

Taekwoon closed himself, not trusting his own shadow and becoming a boy of few words. Just because of his influence the younger learned about affection and how to open up to those he deemed worth of trust. His coldness became shyness and Hakyeon admits that he’s a bit protective of the other. Even after so many years in the streets, Taekwoon is innocent in ways he himself can only dream about being. He wants to protect it; recently, give some of it to Hongbin, who he deemed worthy enough.

He dealt with the harsh life in the only way he knew, which consisted in being positive about everything and purposefully oblivious to negative comments and actions. If people thought he was stupid or simply too ignorant, they would be more lenient and treat him without the typical harsh mannerisms. At the same time, when Taekwoon wasn’t looking, he could be cold and cunning. He knew how to survive, because he knew that to be able to do so, the end justifies the means.

Oh, Hakyeon is everything  _but_ oblivious.

 

.

.

.

.

 

He sees his best friend’s completely lost expression, and feels sorry for him. He can imagine the inner turmoil going on in Taekwoon’s head; the doubt and confusion swirling and mixing with each other, leaving questions unanswered and new ones popping continuously. Hakyeon can almost see the kind of questions that surround the other catboy’s head.

_Did Hongbin really mean what he said?_

_What if he’s lying?_

_Should I trust him?_

_Should I confess?_

_What I’m supposed to do?_

They’re in Wonshik and Hakyeon’s apartment, because the latter thought it would be good for both Hongbin and Taekwoon to spend some time away from each other, to resolve their feelings and for his beloved best friend to make the decision that would change his life forever; whether to forgive or not the photographer. As Taekwoon’s long life friend, he will support the boy no matter what, even if he secretly wishes for them to end together; they match wonderfully and their chemistry is like his and Wonshik’s.

“We don’t have a spare room, so you’ll have to sleep in the couch” Wonshik breaks both hybrids from their thoughts by saying this. He seems apologetic and embarrassed with the fact that his apartment is smaller than Hongbin’s “Sorry”

The younger catboy shakes his head, declining the apology.

Hakyeon smiles slightly “I will pick the blankets and a pillow. Come help, Taekwoonie”

Nodding, the younger follows him while worrying his lower lip – the older can’t help but notice how abused they are, red and bruised – and with his tail completely still behind him. His own tail reaches out for it; they wrap together instinctively, a habit they had several years ago. A form of comfort.

Hakyeon goes to a small space near the kitchen, where all his friend will need is stored in a smaller cabinet; he takes a thick green blanket and a white pillow, stuffing Taekwoon’s arms. “You know what you’ll do Woonie?” he asks in false nonchalance.

With the corner of his eyes, he sees the younger widening his slanted eyes.

“I mean, you know that sooner or later you and Hongbinnie will have to deal with your issues. This isn’t a drama, so… What you’re planning?”

Taekwoon hugs the blanket closer to his body “I don’t know”

“Aish, complicated. You don’t know or you’re afraid?”

“I…” his hesitation is enough answer.

_Bingo._

“My Woonie… The fierce Leo is afraid of a dimpled photographer?” a bit of provocation and…. “Really, Taekwoonie, why are you afraid?”

“Hongbin said… He said that he loves me”

“Oh really?!”  Hakyeon’s surprise is genuine “He said he loves you and you’re here?! You’re crazy?!”

“Hakyeon-ah…” Taekwoon’s tone is exasperated “… Please, you don’t understand. Hongbin said this, yes, but how I… Trust him after…”

The older catboy’s gaze softens “You’re afraid he didn’t mean it, that he’ll get tired of you and mistreat you again” it’s not a question, it’s an affirmative.

A small nod confirms it anyway. “I’m tired of being hurt”

“You have all the right to be tired” Hakyeon takes Taekwoon’s face between his hands, and rubs their noses together in an affectionate way. Their tails are still intertwined “I know Hongbin enough to say this: he’s just as insecure as you, and if he had the courage to say this to you, it’s because he  _mean_ it”

Taekwoon presses closer to Hakyeon “… You’re certain Hakyeonnie? You can guarantee me that he won’t hurt me?” his soft voice is more like of a child’s.

The older boy sighs, and his ears lower on the top of his head “I can’t guarantee anything, Woonie. There will always be the possibility of being hurt, this is real life. You can hurt him just as much as he can hurt you, both physically and emotionally. This is why you have to trust him, trust that he will respect and love you. We don’t have more guaranty than this” he kisses the younger eyes, tasting the salty flavor of dried tears.

“So I should just forgive him and forget about today?”

“Forgive, yes; forget, never. We don’t forget what harm us; it’s because of our wounds that we grow to be what we are. Forgive Hongbin, but don’t forget his actions, so he won’t ever repeat them”

A small smile graces the pale face, and Taekwoon reciprocates Hakyeon’s kiss with one in the tanned catboy’s cheek. “Thank you Yeonnie” the cute and childish nickname makes said catboy beam brightly; he hugs the younger and they start to head back to the living room.

Proudly smiling, Hakyeon thinks:

_Hongbin can thank me later._

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

**_2 months later…_ **

It’s Christmas Eve and they are all reunited in a cozy restaurant, enjoying good – and cheap – food and each other company.

Or at least, trying to in the midst of so much noise and confusion.

Wonshik and Sanghyuk are eating like pigs, glaring in the other’s direction and with a thick atmosphere around them; a silent competition taking place. The sound of slurps and metal against metal hurt the two hybrid’s sensitive ears, but they choose to ignore it for different reasons. Jaehwan is babbling some nonsense about beatboxing and pterodactyl sounds and ahjummas in Hakyeon’s ears, and the catboy is about to stuff some galbi in the boy’s mouth so he can just  _shut up._

He wants to analyze the couple in his front calmly, noting all the small movements and Jaehwan is  _interrupting_ him.

So, as gently as he can, Hakyeon says “Jaehwan-ah, why don’t you judge Wonshik and Hyukkie’s competition? I’m sure one of them is cheating”

This makes the boy turn his attention to his boyfriend and friend.

_Peace._

Hakyeon focuses again in the couple.

They’re close to each other, not enough to outside people know right away about their relationship, but enough to make one question it. Their shoulders touch lightly, and Hakyeon have the impression they are holding hands beneath the table – Hongbin has only the hand which he eats with visible, and Taekwoon’s ambidextrous, so he can hide it well. Every time the hybrid wants to say something, he leans and whispers in the photographer’s ear, his lips brushing skin; the same happens the other way around, when it’s Hongbin talking. From time to time the younger even feeds the catboy discreetly, and they keep sneaking loving and longing glances.

It’s sickeningly sweet and cute.

Hakyeon comes to a conclusion; one that leaves him very satisfied.

“You two definitely went all the way” he says his conclusion out loud, making the entire table fall silent, his words settling in.

Wonshik chokes.

Sanghyuk chokes too, and start to cough like mad.

Jaehwan seems divided between helping his boyfriend and laugh.

Taekwoon blushes so hard that even the tips of his fluffy ears look darker.

Hongbin blushes too, and curses under his breath.

Hakyeon smiles, content with the reactions.

He  _is_  right, as always.


End file.
